Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé
by lady burn
Summary: Crossover entre HP et Bleach, cependant on restera surtout chez HP. Lors de la rentrée de Poudlard, une nouvelle viendra attrister nos héros, cependant cette année risque d'être mouvementée à cause d'un certain blondinet...
1. Chapter 1

**Note explicative**

****

****

****

_**Salut tout le monde!! Bon voilà une nouvelle fic que je prépare depuis deux mois environ...**_

_**C'est un cross-over entre le monde de Harry Potter et de Bleach.**_

_**Comment ça vous vous en doutez? **_

_**Bon le premier chapitre sera le point de vu de Harry, quant au deuxième, ça sera le point de vu de Drago!**_

_**Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Comme vous vous en doutez, ni Harry Potter, ni Bleach ne m'appartient.**_

_**Et une chose importante, une grand merci à Moonlightangel132 pour m'avoir aidé avec sa précisieuse correction.**_

_**Si toute fois, il y a des personnes qui ne connaissant pas certains termes soit de Harry Potter (ça existe encore des personnes qui ne connaissent pas HP?)**_

_**Ou bien de Bleach (ça c'est plus probable il me semble... )**_

_**Please ask me**_

_**Je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider!**_

_**S'il reste certaines fautes, d'orthographe ou de déscription, **_

_**Désolée...**_

_**Ah! J'ai faillit oublier, homophobes s'abstenir!**_

_**Attention les yeux c'est mon premier Dray/Ry... (au moins vou êtes prévenus...lol)**_

_**Pour l'instant, il n'y a que 5 chapitres, mais normalement ils doivent être plus...environ...10**_

_**Ca dépendra de mon inspiration...**_

_**Voilà, Je pense avoir tout dis...**_

_**Donc je vous laisse faire connaissance avec **_

_**"**__**Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé**__**"**_

****

_**Amicalement **_

_**Lady Burn**_


	2. Une rentrée douloureuse

**Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé**

****

****

Chapitre 1: Une rentrée douloureuse

Premier septembre, c'est la rentrée des classes et ceci vaut pour toutes sortes d'élèves... C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons à la gare de King's Cross, à la voie numéro 9 3/4, où bon nombre d'élèves se bousculent afin de prendre le Poudlard Express qui les ramènera à la très réputée école de sorcelerie de Poudlard.

Harry Potter, grand brun musclé possédant de magnifiques yeux verts, ne fait pas exception à la règle. Suivi de ses fidèles amis, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, ils essaient tant bien que mal de monter à bord du fameux train.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, tous trois réussirent à s'extirper de la jeune masse Poudlarienne et à s'engouffrer dans un compartiment épargné de la foule enthousiaste des jeunes sorciers.

Ce n'est qu'une fois confortablement installées sur la banquette usée qu'ils purent enfin entamer une discussion...

-Alors Hermy, t'as fais quoi de beau durant tes vacances? Lui demanda Harry gentiment.

-Je suis partie en Grèce! Oh Harry je t'assures ce pays est ma-gni-fi-que! D'ailleurs j'ai pensé qu'une fois la guerre terminée,on pourrait alles le visiter tous les trois !! Répondit la brune au bord de l'extase.

-Oh ça va...il n'y a que des ruines là bas! Pas la peine de t'exciter comme ça Mione! Interrompit un Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres

-Eh bien tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil! Figure toi que c'est vraiment un pays extraordinaire! Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point! Retroqua une Hermy au bord de la crise de nerfs cette fois.

-Oh ça va, ça va! Excuse moi! Tu sais bien que j'aime beaucoup te taquiner! Lui répondit Ron toujours en souriant.

-Mais bon! Qui aime bien charrie bien n'est ce pas?

Demanda Harry en essayant de retenir son rire en voyant les têtes de ses amis. Tout d'un coup Ron fixait ses chaussures comme si elles étaient en or tandis qu'Hermione avait pris une délicate teinte rosée sur ses joues.

A ce moment la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit sur Mc Gonagall.

-Mr Weasley, Miss Granger! En tant que préfets de Gryffondor, vous devez vous rendre au compartiment qui vous est déstiné! Les préfets des autres maisons y sont déjà! Il ne manque plus que vous!

Et elle s'en alla avec la même délicatesse qu'elle était arrivée quelques secondes auparavant, avec Ron et Hermione à ses trousses.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure après le départ de Ron et d'Hermione, Harry commençait sérieusement à s'ennuyer. Déja, ses vacances avaient été légérement pourries...

Avec le come back Du-Plus-Grand-Mégalomane-Légérement-Timbré-A-Mort qui, par plusieurs reprises dans le passé, avait essayé de zigouiller le jeune sorcier et si on ajoutait à ça le pénible entraînement que ce sorcier en question a du subir pendant tout son été dans un temple chinois près de la frontiére du Tibet, bref dans un endroit éloigné de la civilisation...

Pourquoi dans un temple chinois assez éloigné des diverses civilisations?

Premièrement, c'était une planque parfaite et deuxièment, Harry apprit à mieux contrôler la magie ancêstrale qui parcourait son corps le Shaoling.

Le Shaoling est une forme de magie très puissante que seulement quelques rares personnes au monde arrivaient à perçevoir et encore moins à la contrôler... Après chaque utilisation, Harry se sentait vide d'énergie magique.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_-Harry tu dois te concentrer! Comment veux-tu contrôler cette puissance si tu n'y mets pas du tien? Le réprimenda un homme qui venait de mettre Harry K.O pour la 15éme fois dans la journée._

_-Maître Tao! Vous ne me laissez même pas le temps de me concentrer! Dit Harry en lançant un regard assassin à son maître._

_-Parce que tu crois peut être que tes ennemis te laisseront le temps? Ils t'écraseront à la moindre occasion! Ils seront sans pitié!_

_-Oui mais là, vous ne m'apprenez même pas à utiliser le Shaoling!! Vous m'apprennez seulement à me battre sans magie!!_

_-Mais comment oses tu seulement croire que tu peux contrôler la puissance pure alors que ton corps est tristement faible?_

_-Je ne suis pas faible!!_

_-J'ai seulement dit que ton corps est faible! Écoute Harry je sais que tout va trop vite et que c'est difficile, mais sache que pour devenir un moine Shaoling, il faut beaucoup de patience et surtout d'entraînement! Ca va peut être te soulager de l'apprendre mais moi aussi lorsque j'étais jeune j'ai subit exactement le même entraînement que toi!_

_-Maître Tao? Il n'y a que les moines Shaoling qui maîtrisent cette puissance?_

_-Non, nous ne sommes pas les seuls. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes qui contrôlent ce pouvoir...M'enfin occupons nous du monde des vivants!_

_Harry comprit que ça ne servait à rien de continuer la discussion. Quand maître Tao proposait de revenir sur les occupations, c'est que le sujet était clos... point final. Donc il n'y avait pas que les moines Shaoling qui pouvaient contrôler ce pouvoir, il y en avait aussi d'autres mais apparement, mieux valait ne pas savoir qui, en tout cas c'était pas nos affaires..._

_Deux semaines plus tard, Harry s'était beaucoup amélioré. C'est alors que son maître l'appella dans la vieille salle du temple, la Salle Des Connaissances. À chaque fois qu'Harry pénétrait dans la salle, il était impressionné. Il était sûr que si Hermione voyait l'endroit, elle sauterait de joie. En effet des bibliothéques à l'infini... des ouvrages plus anciens les uns que les autres, même les historiens n'ont jamais pu en voir autant dans leurs rêves les plus fous. Au milieu de l'immense Salle se trouvait une grande table ronde en chêne avec une trentaine de chaises élégantes. Maître Tao était installé sur l'une d'entre elles et semblait attendre Harry. En voyant son élève venir, il se leva et lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry suivit son maître à travers toute la Salle, ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs. Harry était impressionné! Il venait de se rendre compte de l'immensité de l'endroit et était bien content de ne pas être seul car il était sûr de se perdre en moins de deux! Finalement, son maître s'arrêta devant un mur décoré par un immense tableau qui representait la Chine dans son Antiquité. Notre héros vit son maître déposer une pierre, que d'habitude il portait autour de son coup, dans une cavité dans le tableau et un passage s'ouvrit. En voyant ce qu'il avait derrière Harry recula. Il y avait le vide! Rien d'autre! Le moine le regarda._

_-Eh bien Harry! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Entre!_

_-Après vous! Dit Harry en essayant de cacher la peur._

_-Je ne peux pas Harry, tu dois entrer seul! _

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Je me doutais que tu n'avait pas lu le parchemin que je t'avais donné il y a trois jours. N'est ce pas? Demanda maître Tao quelque peu exaspéré._

_Harry fit non de la tête et se sentit honteux devant son maître. Ce dernier lui souria._

_-Bon dans ce cas je vais devoir t'expliquer rapidement. Ce qu'il y a là c'est pas comme tu le penses le néant mais c'est le début. Le début de toutes choses, du monde, de la magie ,des êtres humains, des créatures, les lois de la vie...Tout, absolument tout Harry. Même le début du Shaoling. Chaque fois qu'un apprenti Shaoling est prêt a passer au stade suivant, il doit prendre connaissance des deux éléments de son Shaoling. Car deux éléments constituent le pouvoir d'un Shaoling, comme le Ying et le Yang, dans le sens ou l'un compléte l'autre... Donc tu vas découvrir ton Ying et ton Yang. Ils diffèrent selon l'individu. N'aie aucune crainte, tout ira bien._

_Harry comme hypnotisé par les paroles de maître Tao avança vers le tableau. Il le traversa, il se sentit apaisé, soulagé, une aura protectrice l'entoura et puis juste après un grand malaise et une douleur intérieure l'envahit. Harry pris peur. Mais il se passait quoi exactement? Et puis il s'est souvenu des paroles de son maître: le début de tout, absolument tout... Ca y est il comprenait mieux. La sensation d'apaisement l'envahit de nouveau. Il ouvrit les yeux et eut la surprise de se retrouver dans ce qui semblait être l'espace, il était émerveillé. Soudain une voix se fit entendre derriére lui, il se retourna et se vit, lui-même, son propre clone! Mais ce Harry n'était pas vêtu de la tenue du temple, il était habillé avec un pantalon en cuir, une chemise noire et une élégante cape noire aux épaules. Ses cheveux étaient toujours ébouriffés mais il avait une classe folle! Il remarqua toutefois des lignes noires sous les yeux comme si il avait passé du crayon noir, il portait aussi des bagues avec des pierres étranges et des bracelets en cuir avec des pic..Harry resta un peu choqué de cette apparence gothique de son clone._

_-Je ne suis pas ton clone!! Quant au style... je ne parlerais même pas à ta place! _

_Le gothique parlait lentement comme si ça l'ennuyait..._

_-T'es qui? Demanda bêtement Harry._

_-Ma foi! T'es même pas capable de te reconnaître?_

_-Tu n'es pas moi! Et puis comment t'as fait pour lire dans mes pensés? Demanda Harry de plus en plus troublé._

_-J't'en prie ne me sors pas ces conneries, pas à moi Harry! Je fait partie intégrale de toi! Tu serais choqué si tu savais ce que je sais de toi! ricana le clône._

_-Arrêtes tu ne sais rien de moi! Si ça se trouve, t'es peut-être qu'une halluciation..._

_-Pourquoi je serais un hallucination? T'as sniffé quelque chose peut être? Non sinon je le saurais... Continua le gothique avec un sourire moqueur._

_-Comment tu peux être aussi sûr de tout connaître de moi?_

_-Harry, je te l'ai déja dit! Sors pas ces conneries avec moi! Si tu veux, je vais t'aider à comprendre certains points psychologiques de ta personnalité. Dit le deuxième Harry le plus sérieusement du monde._

_Harry se sentit un peu mieux, il n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal et sa présence le calmait, alors il se laissa faire._

_-Vas y dis toujours. Répondit finalement Harry avec une pointe d'amusement._

_-Eh je suis sérieux! Et pour ta gouverne, c'est pas parce que je ne t'ai fais aucun mal maintenant que ne suis pas dangereux!_

_Harry se raidit à cette remarque alors qu'un sourire satisfait apparut sur les lèvres du gothique. _

_-Putain mec! Tu te fais trop souvent avoir! Mais ça, je le savais...Je sais aussi que tu es très loyal envers tes amis que tu tiens toujours tes promesses. Je sais aussi que le rôle de l'Elu ou du Sauveur te fait très peur..._

_-Ca beaucoup de gens pourraient te le dire!_

_-Est ce que beaucoup de gens t'ont déjà dit qu'à un certain moment tu avais envisagé de rejoindre Voldy pour qu'il te foute la paix? Mais tu as renonçer au projet "Devenir pote avec Voldy" uniquement à cause de quelques personnes?_

_-Et quelles personnes et aussi pourquoi? Demanda Harry très mais alors là très troublé..._

_-Il y a d'abord tes amis la brunette Hermione et aussi le rouquin Ron. Il y a aussi toute la famille de Ron qui t'a carrement adopté... Il y a aussi Dumbledore que tu respectes énormément..._

_-C'est vrai! que peux tu me dire d'autre qui me concerne?_

_-Je sais que tu as un penchant pour la gente masculine..._

_-N'importe quoi! S'écria Harry.C'est pas vrai ça! J'aime les filles! Je suis déja sorti avec Cho et ensuite avec Ginny!! Tu vois que tu ne connais pas tout de moi?_

_-Cho, elle te faisait pitié à pleurer toutes les dix minutes. D'ailleurs, tu ne t'ai jamais senti bien avec elle. Quant à Ginny tu la connais depuis des années et tu t'entends très bien avec elle. C'est normal que tu te sentais bien! Mais tu ne t'ai jamais senti aussi bien avec les filles comme quand tu es avec __**lui**_

_-Et c'est qui lui? Demanda Harry après avoir écouté Harry 2._

_Après tout son raisonement tenait la route..._

_-Tu sais c'est pas à moi de te le dire...Pour savoir qui c'est tu dois ouvrir ton coeur et le questionner...Toutefois je suis sûr que tu trouveras la réponse plus vite que tu ne le crois... Tu es finalement convaincu du fait que je fais partie intégrale de toi?_

_-Oui , oui, ça va...Maintenant, tu peux me dire ce que je suis censé faire? Demanda Harry perdu dans ses pensés._

_-M'enfin t'es venu ici pour savoir de quels éléments je serait constitué... S'exclama le gothique._

_-Et pourquoi tu aurais besoin d'éléments pour te constituer? Demanda Harry perlexe..._

_-Allô!!! Au cas ou tu aurais pas compris je suis ton Shaoling!!! On doit chercher les éléments ensemble! Harry réveilles toi!!_

_-Puisque t'es mon Shaoling, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt? Ca nous aurait épargné du temps!! Dit Harry un peu agaçé..._

_-Non, je devais d'abord te faire prendre concsience de certaines choses que tu refusais de croire... Repondit le Shaoling avec un sourire._

_-D'accord! Alors on fait comment pour dévoiler les éléments? Demanda encore Harry_

_-Nous devons unir nos mains. Répondit le Shaoling._

_-Quoi! T'es pas sérieux? S'écria Harry._

_-Ne me dis pas que t'es si pudique... S'exaspéra le Shaoling En plus je te l'ai déjà dit que je fais partie intégrale de toi!_

_-Bon d'accord...répondit Harry en essayant de chasser le rouge qui avait prit possession de ses joues. _

_Le Shaoling s'approcha de lui avec un sourire sincére._

_-Tu sais, je suis sûr que s'il te voyait maintenant, il te trouverais à croquer... _

_Le Shaoling tenda la paume de sa main vers l'avant qui alla à la rencontre de celle de Harry. Mais au lieu que celles-ci se touchent, une force les repoussait comme quand on approche deux aimants. C'est alors que le petit espace qui séparait les deux paumes se mit a briller d'une douce lumière et un petit morceau de terre apparut entre les deux mains._

_-La Terre! Dit le Shaoling. Ceci veut dire que ma puissance sera sage et réfléchie comme la terre!_

_Puis, soudainement, le morceau de terre s'enflamma d'un seul coup et Harry paniqua._

_-Ne t'inquétes pas, c'est le deuxième élément, le Feu! La puissance sera imprévisible et impulsive. _

_Le visage du Shaoling était étiré en un mince sourire._

_-C'est un shaoling très puissant! La Terre et le Feu! Je t'assures qu'avec ça, Voldy et ses potes ne feront pas long feu...si tu me permets l'expression._

_Harry sourit à la remarque de son Shaoling. Il était temps de partir de cette dimension. Il le regarda une dernière fois._

_-T'inquétes! N'oublie pas que je fais partie intégrale de toi! Je serai toujours là à tes côtés!!_

_Fin du Flash Back_

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux au même moment ou Ron et Hermione rentraient dans le compartiment, tous les deux visiblement épuisés. Mais il y avait autre chose qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air abattus... Finalement, il se rassit correctement et attendit que ses amis parlent, mais ils n'avaient pas l'air prêts à dire quoi que se soit... C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent un quart d'heure assis dans le compartiment sans rien dire. Soudainement, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit à nouveau et Pansy Parkinson apparut sur le seuil. Elle regarda dans le compartiment.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Parkinson? Tu veux ma photo? Lui demanda Harry sur un ton agressif.

C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là, la Serpentarde?

-Non...Rien...Je...Je fais ...juste ma tournée...de préfete... Répondit cette dernière.

Harry resta stupéfait. Pansy Parkinson, la fille qui lui avait pourri la vie avec Malfoy depuis la première année lui avait répondu...gentiment? Et en plus, c'était limite si elle ne s'était pas mise à pleurer?

-Tu veux peut être que je t'aide Pansy? Lui demanda gentiment Hermione.

-...Non...ça ...ça ira...Blaise et Millicent sont avec moi...merci...quand même... répondit la jeune fille avant de sortir du compartiment.

Cependant, tous trois purent entendre un sanglot avant la fermeture de la porte. Harry regarda ses amis, perplexe, mais ces derniers regardaient l'endroit ou s'était tenue Pansy avec tristesse...même Ron!!

-Bon, est-ce que l'un de vous peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer? Demanda Harry.

-Harry, on ne peut rien dire...On est vraiment désolés... Dumbledore s'en chargera lui même...Il vaux mieux qu'on se prépare, je vois Pré-Au-Lard. Lui dit Ron.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de protester qu'Hermione sortait déjà du compartiment en leur disant de mettre leurs robes de sorciers. Arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, Ron et Hermione durent saluer Harry car ils devaient accompagner les première année. Harry trouva quelques amis dont Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Neville et Luna, et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers Poudlard.

La Répartition finie, Dumbledore se leva et fit son discours annuel en présentant les nouveaux professeurs. Les élèves furent ravis de voir que Remus Lupin avait repris le poste de DCFM. Les Gryffondors étaient les premiers à applaudir le lycanthrope. Et puis, le vieux directeur demanda le silence qui se fit immédiatement, toutes les petites têtes étaient tournées vers lui et attendaient ce que leur directeur avait à leur annoncer.

-Jeunes gens, je tiens à vous mettre au courant de certaines choses que le Gouvernement a _malencontreusement oublié_ de vous dire... Comme vous le savez, Lord Voldemort est de retour. Mais ce que le Ministère ne vous dit pas est qu'une Guerre est prévue et que beaucoup de personnes sont impliquées dedans...Il est toutefois nécéssaire que vous sachiez aussi que cette Guerre à déjà fait des victimes...

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main et les drapeaux de la Grande Salle devinrent noirs. Plusieurs élèves regardaient à l'avant, attendant la suite, un peu paniqués. Le directeur reprit son discours.

-J'ai une demande à vous faire. Je voudrais que les guerres entre les Maisons cessent...Cela fait plusieurs années que je vous le demande, mais personne ne semble comprendre, les élèves comme les professeurs...

Certains professeurs baissèrent les yeux mais les élèves se regardaient sans rien comprendre.

-Moi, j'veux bien essayer avec les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, mais franchement, si vous pensez que les Gryffondors vont trouver un terrain d'entente avec les Serpentards...C'est Mission Impossible! S'exclamma Dean.

Quelques Gryffondors approuvèrent .

-En plus, moi, je me demande pourquoi les Serpentards sont revenus cette année... de toute façon, on sait tous très bien dans quel camp ils vont finir... ajouta un autre Gryffondor.

-Ca suffit!!!

Dumbledore venait de hurler l'ordre et tout le monde se figea sur place. Normal, Dumby est impressionnant quand il pète les plombs...

-Jeunes gens, je dois vous avertir que je ne tolérerai pas un comportement pareil comme je l'ai déjà fait!! Rugit le vieux directeur

-Mais monsieur le directeur...Vous-Savez-Qui était chez les Serpentards... dit un autre élève des Gryffys. En plus, on sait que les Serpentards sont vils, rusés et lâches...

-Je sais tout ça! Les Serdaigles sont intelligents et distants, les Poufsouffles sont sentimentaux et persévérents et les Gryffondors sont loyaux et courageux...Et alors? Ça forge le caractère entier ces qualificatifs? Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais usé de la ruse pour un devoir, ou bien que vous n'avez jamais montré des sentiments excessifs à quelqu'un, ou même que vous n'êtes jamais restés distant avec une personne?

L'élève en question se fit tout petit mais ceci ne calma pas Dumbledore pour autant.

-Je vous interdit, vous m'entendez? Je vous interdit de montrer un comportement pareil! Dans mon école, et la votre par la même occasion, ce genre de préjugés seront interdits! Et pour ceux qui ne sont pas contents, sachez que les portes sont grandes ouvertes et les Hyppogriffes sont attachés... vous pouvez partir mais faites-le maintenant!

Personne dans la salle ne bougea, tout le monde attendait la suite du discours.

-Bien je vois que vous avez mûrit beaucoup plus vite que certaines personnes!...On doit tous s'entraider dans cette guerre! Un proverbe Moldu dit que l'union fait la force... Malgré tout j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Pendant les vacances, un élève de notre école, un de vos camarades, a trouvé la mort...

Plusieurs professeurs eurent les larmes aux yeux, même Rogue! Harry regarda la Salle, Ron avait baissé les yeux et Hermione laissait ses larmes couler comme Pansy et plusieurs Serpentards. Sinon, le reste des élèves se regardaient entre eux.

-Je dois vous avouer que cet été, j'ai vu le courage qu'un Serpentard pouvait avoir. J'ai pu voir son envie de vivre **libre **dans ses yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se ferment pour toujours. J'ai pu voir sa détermination à rester maître de lui même. J'ai pu voir le respect qu'il portait pour la vie... l'amour qu'il avait pour ses proches.Oui, un Serpentard peut aimer. Cet été, j'ai eu le malheur de voir un ange partir de terre... Je me souviens que la première fois que j'ai vu Draco Malfoy, je pensait qu'il s'agissait d'un ange... Dit Dumbledore.

Harry avait l'impression que la terre venait de disparaître sous ses pieds, le souffle lui manquait et son coeur allait s'arrêter. Il devait se rendre compte que plus jamais il ne verrait sa silhouette dans les couloirs, plus jamais ils ne se disputeraient un match, plus jamais ils n'allaient s'insulter à chaque fois qu'ils se croiseraient... Tout simplement parce jamais plus ils ne se verraient! Il s'était rendu compte que plus jamais il n'aurait l'occasion de voir la svelte silhouette du beau blond sur un balai, plus jamais il ne pourrait entendre sa voix... Il sentit son coeur se déchirer et une larme couler le long de sa joue. Soudain, la voix due son Shaoling se fit entendre dans sa tête.

"Je suis désolé... je ne pouvais pas te le dire moi même... tu sais maintenant... Je suis navré que tu doives apprendre à connaître l'amour dans la souffrance..."

* * *

_Je sais il n'y a de Shaoling ni chez HP ni chez Bleach_

_Mais il fallait mettre un nom qui sonnait bien à ces pouvoirs..._

_Moi même je sais pas quoi dire pour ce chapitre..._

_Pourtant il a été souvent retravaillé..._

_Ce serait gentil de me dire ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu._


	3. Journée de marde!

**Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé**

****

****

****

****

****

Chapitre 2: Journée de merde!!

* * *

_Les mains dans les poches, je me proméne dans la ville à 8 heures du mat. C'est tellement calme!! Depuis que je suis parti de Londres, je me sens mieux... Quoique...Je m'en veux d'être parti comme ça, sans prévenir personne...Mais il le fallait. Ca fait maintenant un certain temps que je me suis rendu compte que le vent me faisait un bien fou!! J'aime beaucoup le vent!! Vous savez il change avec mon humeur...Non, il ne change pas, en fait d'une certaine manière ou d'une autre, le vent suit et fait mes quatres volontés...J'aime beaucoup ce nouveau don mais mon père s'en ai rendu compte et il ne tardera pas à le dire à son maître... L'ordure, il est prêt à vendre son fils unique aux griffes d'un danger public pour mieux se faire valoir devant lui..._

_Ah bon tu veux te faire valoir? Ben moi je te dis "Vas te faire voir!" Au revoir papa! Au revoir maman! J'ai fait mes valises, pris l'argent qu'il y avait au manoir et hop je suis partit!_

_Adieu Londres! Bonjour le Japon!! Ou devrais je plutôt dire Konichôa!! Et voilà comment moi Drago Malfoy ,THE beau gosse, je me retrouve à arpenter les ruelles d'une des nombreuses villes japonaises que j'ai visitées..._

_Je suis entré dans un parc et je me suis mis à marcher dans ce paradis sur terre. Quand soudain je me suis rendu compte que je m'éloignait de plus en plus, et c'est là qu'il est arrivé avec ses braves chiens..._

_-Bonjour Drago!! Nous sommes venus te chercher. C'est fini les vacances!! _

_Ca a au moins le mérite d'être direct!!_

_Sa voix est froide et il semble s'impatienter cependant une chose m'intrigue. Pourquoi est ce que il est venu lui même pour me chercher? Il aurait put envoyer ses sbires pour ça... Il me regarde et me réponds comme s'il avait lut dans mes pensées...Ce qu'il a dû sans doute faire car il est l'un des plus puissants légilimens..._

_-Mais ne t'étonnes pas Drago!! Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas dit trop souvent mais tu es quelqu'un d'assez important pour moi tu sais..._

_-C'est quoi cette merde? Pourquoi vous essayez de m'amadouer comme ça?_

_-Tu te trompes je n'essaies pas du tout de t'amadouer Drago! Simplement je veux que tu sois à mes côtés lors de ma victoire... On la partagera ensemble._

_-Tu parles!! Non merci j'ai déjà vu comment tu partages et sincérement tu peux te la garder ta victoire pour toi tout seul..._

_-Drago, Drago, Drago...Toi tu n'es pas comme les autres...Tu es exceptionnel._

_-Si c'est à cause de ce que mon père vous a dit...Eh bien j'ignore comment ça se fait._

_-En effet ton père m'a dit que tu arrives à manipuler le vent...Très interressant, oui..._

_-Je le savais... Franchement je sais pas comment je le fais...Je le fais et c'est tout._

_-Moi je t'aiderais à savoir Drago..._

_-Vous savez je suis pas aussi stupide... Je sais que vous me voulez à vos côtés à cause de cette capacité..._

_-Oui Drago...Je te veux à mes côtés pour ce pouvoir...Ensemble nous vaincrons. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux à mes côtés, tu serais comme un fils pour moi! Je t'apprendrais tout Drago! Tu seras mon successeur!_

_-...Vous savez...J'ai pas besoin d'un père pour le moment celui que j'ai eut m'a assez déçu..._

_-Soyons hônnetes Drago!! Veux tu te joindre à moi?_

_Ouh là! Ca devenait dangereux pour moi... Il commençait sérieusement à perdre patience... Je devais lui répondre maintenant. Je devais lui dire..._

_-Je ne veux faire partie d'aucun camp moi!! _

_-C'est pas une bonne réponse Drago...Profites en...C'est une faveur que je te fais de te laisser répondre une deuxième fois._

_-Je ne veux pas d'une deuxième chance... Moi j'ai décidé de ne me mettre sous les ordres de personne!! Je veux simplement qu'on me foute la paix et qu'on me laisse tranquille!!_

_-Biensûr, je te comprends._

_Ces mots me clouérent sur place. Il me comprend? Ca veut dire qu'il me laissera tranquille? Que je pourrais vivre en paix? Non j'en doutes fort... C'est pas son genre..._

_-J'aurais beaucoup aimé que tu te joins à nous... Toutefois je ne peux me permettre laisser Dumbledore te recruter...Ca me désole de perdre un élément comme toi..._

_Je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait sortit sa baguette et qu'un boule d'énergie magique se formait au bout, quel est ce sort? Dans un cri de rage il lâche la boule qui se dirige droit sur moi. _

_Une lumiére aveuglante m'entoure, j'ai mal. Je lève ma main pour masser ma tête endolorie et c'est avec horreur que je la voit se désintégrer non sans douleur. Je baisse la tête et j'ai juste le temps de voir que le reste de mon corps va bientôt suivre ma main, qui s'est éparpillée dans l'air sous forme de poussiére. De la poussiére, voilà mon avenir... Cela m'atriste... Dommage, j'aurais voulut faire mes adieux à ma mère... Je vois la face de réptille qui sourit tel un démon... T'en fait pas ordure!! Je te jure que je t'attendrais dans l'au delà et je te pourrirais la mort comme tu as pourris ma vie!! Soudain la face de reptille se retrouve propulsé avec violence et juste avant de fermer les yeux pour toujours je vois le vieux fou qui courre vers moi en hurlant mon nom et en tendant les bras en ma direction comme s'il voulait empêcher mon départ... Puis après plus rien...Le vide total._

* * *

Je me releve avec difficulté, quelqu'un peux me dire pourquoi est ce que je suis allongé par terre? J'ai atrocement mal à la tête et je sens un grand vide en moi comme si j'avais râter un événement important de ma vie...Mais que m'arrive t'il bon sang?

Je regarde autour de moi...Personne...C'est quoi ce bordel? Ou sont passés les autres?

Décidément...Je mets les mains dans mes poches et je continue ma promenade dans le parc. De part et d'autre il y a des arbres très grands avec de magnifiques fleurs...Ce sont des cerisiers... Je reste admiratif devant autant de beauté.

Soudain j'entends les bruits de la ville et bientôt je sort du parc...Je vois les gens se presser dans les rues, certains s'arretent de temps en temps devant des vitrines de boutiques, d'autres parlent dans leurs portables. Ceux là ça va encore, à part avoir l'air complétement débiles en parlant à un appareil ils ne sont pas dangereux. Par contre il faut se méfier de ceux qui sont dans cette espece de boîte avec des roues... Je vous assure, j'ai déja vu ce que ça donne quand ils vont trop vite et c'est pas fameux!! En tout cas moi je suis bien heureux de pouvoir transplaner, eh oui ça a des avantages d'être sorcier!! Je continue à me promener à mon aise... Je vois une bande de gamins jouer pas trop loin de là. Ils ont encercler un de leur camarade et s'apprêtent à se jetter sur lui...Et tout d'un coup la lumiére se fit dans mon esprit, je me souviens du parc...Je leve ma main et l'observe longuement. Elle est bien là...Qu'est ce que ça signifie? J'ai survecu à l'attaque de Voldemort? Ou peut-être il a simplement voulut me faire peur pour que je revienne sur ma décision? Si c'est le cas il peut toujours rêver!! C'est pas en me terrorisant comme ça que je le suivrais...C'est vrai quoi!! Cet abrutit m'a fait croire que j'étais mort!! Il y avait aussi le dirlo, Dumbledore qui était là...

Tout d'un coup les doutes m'envahissent. Suis je vivant ou mort? Les rires des gamins me sortent de mes pensés. J'accélere le pas et un bruit de chaînes me parvients aux oreilles. Je m'arrêtes et le bruit aussi, je me mets de nouveau à marcher et le bruit métallique revient... Je baisse les yeux et je vois une chaîne qui sort de...de mon torse?!?!? Putain de merde!!!! C'est quoi ce bordel?!?!?! Je réfléchi à toute vitesse, mon cerveau doit être surchauffé! Bon j'essaie de cacher cette horrible chaîne sous mes vêtements mais j'y arrives pas, tant pis... Je dois trouver quelqu'un qui me dira comment la retirer... Je m'approche d'une femme et l'interpèle, vous savez quoi? Elle fait comme si elle ne m'avait pas vu!

-Excusez moi madame, pouvez vous m'aider?

Rien, elle continue son petit manège qui commence à m'exaspèrer. C'est vrai quoi!!! On n'ignore pas comme ça un Malfoy!!

-Pourriez vous me répondre au moins quand je vous parle?

Toujours rien...Connasse va!!! Je m'éloigne de cette conne en râlant...J'aurais compris s'il lui fallait du temps d'abord pour me matter, comme le font en général les gens, mais là elle ne semblait même pas m'apercevoir!!! Pffff! Elle sait pas ce qu'elle rate!! Je continue mon chemin à la recherche de quelqu'un d'assez intelligent qui saura m'aider. Mais tout le monde fait comme si je n'existais pas...Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'ignore comme ça?

Je continues malgrès tout mon chemin, au bout d'une ruelle je vois une jeune femme qui marche à toute allure en portant des sacs d'un quelconque magasin. Soudain elle perd l'équilibre et tombe, je cours l'aider et lui tends ma main...C'est pareille, elle fait semblant de ne pas me voir, je m'énerves!! Je l'aiderais à se relever qu'elle le veuille ou pas!! Je vais prendre sa main et c'est avec horreur que je vois ma main passer au travers de la femme...La panique, la peur et l'incompréhension m'envahissent... Je tourne le dos et je me mets à courrir comme un dératé. Dans mon déséspoir je bouscule les gens pour qu'ils protéstent, mais je ne fais que passer à travers eux! Je continues ma course désesperée jusqu'à m'arrêter d'épuisement. Je regarde autour de moi, sans me rendre compte je suis revenu dans le parc.

Soudainement l'atmosphére change, elle devient lourde, inquétante et menaçante. Un cri...un horrible cri...Je commence à frissonner. Une silhouette s'approche de loin. Elle est grande, grotesque et menaçante. Je décide d'aller me mettre à l'abri. La chose s'approche et je retiens un cri d'horreur... C'est un être immonde qui se trouve là à quelques mètres seulement. Tout d'abord il est grand, très grand ! Vous me croirez si je vous dis qu'il avait aussi une couleur grisâtre sur tout le corps? Et un horrible masque blanc très effrayant. Il s'arrêta net et commença à renifler l'air comme un chien.

-Etrange...J'aurais parier qu'une âme appétissante se trouvait par là!!

Sa voix est grave, voir même démoniaque...Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire d'âme appétissante? J'ai pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps sur le sujet que Mocheté Inférnale s'approche de ma diréction.

-Tiens tiens tiens...Je le savais que tu étais là!! Tu sais que je te cherches depuis cette après midi!!

Attends j'ai bien entendu? Il me cherche? Donc il peut me voir?

-Tu peux me voir?

-Bien sûr que je peux te voir...Je dois avouer que c'est même un plaisir de te voir...Tu es vraiment très apétissant et ceci sous tous les angles! Dit il avant de lécher ses lèvres avec sa langue qui au passage est verte...

-Mais avant de te dévorer je pense que je vais d'abord en profiter un peu...Continua-t-il...

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette phrase me donne envie de vomir. Sans perdre de temps Mocheté Inférnale se jete sur moi et me met à terre, il emprisonne mes deux mains d'une poinge de fer les place en dessus de ma tête et un sourire pervers lui divise son visage horrible... Non mais tu ne crois tout de même pas...Si?!?

-Lâches moi éspece de pervers!!!!.

-Hmmm!! Tu as rapidement compris ce qui t'attends on dirai! Dit l'ordure alors qu'il s'installe en califourchon sur moi...

-Pousse toi de là!!!

C'est vrai j'étais frustré du fait que les gens ne me voies pas mais là Mocheté Inférnale exagére!! J'en demandais pas autant moi!!

-Non je ne me pousserais pas de là mon mignon!! Je suis tellement bien installé ... sussura la _chose_... Enervé du fait que cette _chose_ prenne ses désirs pour la réalite et surtout le fait d'être coincé et sans défense sous _ça _je lui envoye un jet de salive dans son visage.

-Oh oui vas y continues...tu ne fais que m'exciter...

Le _truc_ pencha son visage sur le mien et me lécha la joue. Un frisson de dégout parcourru mon corps entier et une rage incontrôlable remonta brusquement en atteingnant mon cerveau à une vitesse hallucinante, je repense à une phrase de mon père: _Provoquer la colére noire d'un Malfoy ça a toujours des conséquences terribles voire mortelles quelques fois..._

Un sourire carnassier apparaît sur mon visage, mon agresseur me regarde stupéfait.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas mon mignon? La peur te fait perdre la tête?

-Pas du tout, c'est simplement le fait de savoir ce qui t'attends qui me fait rire...

Répondis je du tac au tac. La _chose_ ne semble pas contente de la réponse et me donne un puissant coup de poing, le gout du sang s'éparpille dans ma bouche ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer ma fureur. Le vent se lève et gange en puissance toutes les dix secondes. Soudain un éclair déchire le ciel et des nuages sombres se réunissent assez vite...Mon sourire s'accentue tandis que la créature tente désesperement de comprendre ce qui se passe puis elle me jette un regard térifiant.

-C'est...c'est toi qui fais ça?

Pour toute réponse je léve les yeux au ciel et fixe l'attroupement nuageux, la chose fait la même chose que moi. A ce moment un cône commence à déscendre vers le sol, à présent c'est mon agresseur qui est terrorisé.

-Alors? Tu n'as plus envie de poursuivre ? Ne me dis pas qu'un peu de vent te terrorise à ce point!!

La _chose _n'a pas le temps de répondre car la collone vient de toucher le sol dans un bruit assourdissant et les vents puissants se déferlent dans l'endroit. Que c'est beau la naissance d'une tornade!! La _chose _est inspirée dans le tourbillon et moi je me releve tranquillement. J'essaie d'époussetter mes vetêments, un petit coup de vent et me voilà tout propre!! Je me retourne pour regarder le parc. L'endroit n'est pas dévasté par la tornade et ceci parce que je ne le voudrais pour rien au monde détruire une beauté pareille! Je m'approche de la collone de vent ou se trouve prisonier mon agresseur.

-Laisses moi partit!! Je te jures que je ne t'embêterais plus...pitié...

-Pitié? Tu veux bien me dire combien de tes victimes t'avaient implorer de les laisser tranquilles?

La _chose _ne dit rien. Un regard glacial et un claquement de doigts, la sentence était tombée. Je tourne le dos tandis que la collone de vent commence à se rapetisser et à écraser le coupable. Il est désintégré dans les secondes qui suivent. Je mets les mains dans les poches et je mets à la recherche d'un abrit pour passer la nuit. Soudain je me rends compte que deux personnes me regadent avec des yeux en soucoupe... D'ailleurs ils sont tous les deux vêtus étrangement. Ils portent des kimonos noirs. La fille est assez petite de taille et avec des cheuveux noirs porte à sa ceinture un sabre élégant, tandis que le garçon a des cheuveux oranges et est beaucoup plus grand que la fille, porte un immense sabre dans son dos... On se regarde pendant quelques secondes sans rien se dire, puis je me souviens que personne ne peux me voir, j'hausse mes sourcils et je continues ma recherche.

-Eh!! Tu comptes aller ou comme ça? Eh je te parle!!! Crie la fille.

-Eh le blondinet tu serais gentil de répondre quand on te parle!!

Ils me parlent!!! Ca veux dire qu'ils peuvent aussi me voir!! Cependant j'ai pas aimer le "blondinet".

-Je ne parlerais pas si j'étais à ta place Poil De Carotte!!

La fille se met à rire alors que le garçon semble vouloir utiliser son énorme couteau de cuisine contre moi...J'ai très envie de rire devant la gueule qu'il tire, pas seulement pour l'emmerder mais aussi pour montrer mon soulagement. Ces deux là aussi peuvent me voir et Merlin merci ils n'ont pas l'air d'être des pervers comme la _chose_, quoique je devrais rester sur mes gardes on ne sait jamais!! Poil De Carotte me sort de mes pensées.

-Dis donc toi!! On aimerais savoir coment tu as fais pour te débarasser du Hollow?

-Gna?? Du quoi? Du Hollow? C'est quoi ce truc? Jamais entendu parler...

-Mais si...Tu viens même d'en zigouiller un... Répondit la fille stupéfaite.

-Ah!! Donc Mocheté Inférnale était un...Hollow?

-Ouais... Répondit simplement Poil De Carotte.

-... Et vous pouvez peut être m'expliquer ce que c'est un Hollow? Demandais je enfin heureux d'avoir des explications.

-C'est une mauvaise âme qui essaie de manger les bonnes âmes qui n'ont pas encore étés exorcisées. Répondis la fille.

Voilà qui éclaire ma lanterne... Non mais! Ils ne pensent quand même pas que je vais gober leurs histoires!!

-Maintenant tu dois nous expliquer comment une âme sans défense comme toi a réussi a éliminer un Hollow affamé et qu'en plus les Shinigamis essaient d'arrêter depuis une semaine?

-Hein? Comment? Shinigamis? C'est quoi ce truc?...Eh!!! Je suis pas une âme sans défense et en détresse!!! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Poil De Carotte!!

-Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça sinon tu ne risques pas d'atteindre le Paradis... Mon prénom est Ichigo... Kurosaki Ichigo lycéen et Shinigami de remplacement!!

-Et moi je suis Kuichiki Rukia. Shinigami à plein temps et résponsable de ce secteur. Et toi? Tu ne te présentes pas?

-Euhh...Si! Drago Malfoy...

-C'est tout? Demanda Ichigo un peu surpris.

-Au début on pensait qu'un autre Shinigami était en ville et t'imagines un peu la surprise quand on a vu une âme...

-Arrêtez avec ces conneries!!! C'est quoi les Shinigamis? Et je ne suis pas une âme!!

Rukia me regarde avec compassion.

-Les Shinigamis sont les Anges de la Mort. Notre travail consiste à ramener les âmes qui se trouvent dans le monde des vivants au Paradis. Et je suis désolée de te l'annoncer Drago mais tu es une âme...la chaîne du Karma qui sort de ton torse en est la preuve...Autrement dis... tu es ...mort.

Sans me rendre compte je me laisse tomber au sol...Alors,c'est fini? Je suis mort? Voldemort m'a bel et bien tué? Je ne verrai plus jamais ceux que j'aime? Plus jamais?

Je sens une pression sur mon épaule. Je regarde le propriétaire de la main et je vois Ichigo me faire un sourire reconfortant...

-T'en fais pas Drago...On est là pour régler tout ça.

-Et comment?

-Tu n'étais pas censé mourir. Répondis Rukia.

-Alors vous allez me ramener à la vie? Je demande désesperement.

-Désolée Drago, la Mort est irréversible...Toutefois...On peut faire en sorte que tu te retrouves près des tiens comme avant, enfin presque.

-Et comment? Dis je. C'est vrai quoi si ça me permettait de revenir à un statut de présque vivant auprés des miens...

-Tu n'as qu'à devenir Shinigami! Me répondis Rukia avec un large sourire.

-Quoi?

* * *

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre!!_

_J'espere que vous avez aimé._

_Laissez moi des reviews!!!_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année_

_Et merci d'avoir lu!_


	4. Le retour de l'ange!

**Mon Shinigami Bien aimé**

Chapitre 3: Le retour de l'ange

Ca faisait déja 5 mois que Harry avait repris ses études à Poudlard. Il déambulait seul dans les couloirs du château en pensant à Drago. Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'au bord du lac. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et observa les étoiles qui brillaient dans cette nuit glaciale. Il n'arrivait pas éloinger ses pensées du beau blond. Quand il avait appris pour sa mort, Harry avait sentit son coeur se déchirer, les jours qui avaient suivit étaient assez durs...Il déprimait, ne souriait plus, ne mangeait plus beaucoup et c'était limite s'il dormait les nuits...

Il contempla le lac silencieux dans lequel les étoiles se reflétaient. Pourquoi est ce que l'amour lui faisait autant de mal? Avant même que son coeur ne s'emplit de la merveilleuse sensation de l'amour, la douleur et et le vide que procure la mort avaient remplacer ce sentiment. Une puissante vague de haine parcourru le corps de Harry, des flammes commencérent à crépiter au creux de sa main en repensant à Voldemort.

Il décida par cette belle nuit qui lui rappelait tant le blond, qu'il allait tuer Voldemort dans d'atroces soufrances. Ce n'était plus le salut du monde sorcier qui était en jeu. C'était devenu un réglement de comptes personnel à régler avec le Lord Maléfique. La mort de Drago était une blessure de plus que Voldemort lui avait fait, d'abord ses parents, après Cédric avec lequel le brun s'entendait très bien, ensuite Sirius, son parrain et pour finir, Voldemort anéantit ses chances de pouvoir aimer... Il allait lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

Des larmes de rage menaçaient d'apparaître en repensant à l'entretient qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore il y avait déjà 5 mois...

_Flash Back_

_Harry, Ron et Hermione se dirigeaient vers le bureau du vieux directeur d'un pas hésitant. Harry avait demander à parler avec Dumbledore au sujet de la mort du blond et Ron et Hermione avaient décider de l'accompagner. Pourtant il aurait préférer être seul avec le directeur mais il ne pouvait refuser le présence de ses deux amis...Tôt ou tard ils sauraient... _

_Ils se sont retrouvés devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau._

_-Mot de passe? Demanda l'une des deux, la plus laide._

_-Chocogrenouilles. Répondit Harry._

_Le passage s'ouvrit et l'escalier en colimaçon apparut. Tous les trois se mirent à le grimper jusqu'au moment ou ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau. Harry se retourna et regarda ses amis._

_-Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir venir avec moi dans le bureau? Demanda-t-il, car il avait peur qu'une fois que ses amis apprennent la vérité et le rejettent._

_-Harry!! Combien de fois vas-tu encore nous le demander? Le réprimenda gentiment Hermione. _

_Elle seule avait remarquer le brusque changement d'Harry et se posait des questions...Ron, lui n'avait rien remarquer, en tout cas c'est ce qu'il laissait parraître..._

_La porte s'ouvrit et les trois amis pénétrérent dans le bureau du directeur. Ce dernier les attendait assis dans un fauteuil confortable, et leur fit signe de l'imiter. Une fois tous trois instalés Dubledore pris la parole._

_-Harry je t'ai appelé ici pour te dire pourquoi est ce que Drago a été tué par Voldemort. Il se trouve que le jeune Malfoy était doté d'un nouveau pouvoir...Nous ignorons le comment et le pourquoi...Mais Voldemort le voulait absolument. Cependant, Drago a refusé de travailler pour lui et c'est pour ça qu'il a été éliminé..._

_-Alors Drago a été tué parce qu'il avait choisit le bon côté? Demanda Harry très énérvé.._

_-Non Harry, Drago n'a rien choisi...Et c'est pour ça qu'il a été tué... Il ne voulait pas participer à cette guerre.Toutefois, il est préférable qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser son nouveau don car il était vraiment dévastateur..._

_-Comment osez vous??? Hurla Harry. Comment osez vous dire une chose pareille?? Il n'a pas demander à avoir ce nouveau don!! Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille!!! Il a voulut vivre libre, vous avez dit que c'était son souhait lors de votre discours!!! Et maintenant vous dites que c'est bien qu'il soit mort parce qu'il n'utilisera pas son nouveau don?? Mais moi je suis sûr que malgré tout il voulait vivre!!! Et vous vous êtes tous contents qu'il soit ...mort?? Mais comment osez vous?!? Vous me dégoutez!!_

_Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione étaient choqués d'entendre Harry hurler comme ça.._

_-M'enfin Harry...Le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas dire que c'est bien que Malfoy soit mort..._

_-Drago!!! Son prénom est Drago!! Tu m'entends Hermione? Cria de nouveau Harry._

_-...Excuse moi Harry...Je disais donc que le professeur Dumbledore ne voulait pas dire que c'est bien que Drago soit mort. Mais il entendait par là que nous n'aurons pas à combattre son nouveau pouvoir. Expliqua Hermione très troublée par le comportement d'Harry._

_-J'aurais préféré de combattre son nouveau pouvoir que de le savoir mort...Répondit Harry sans crier cette fois ci mais en gardant un visage très triste qui toucha ses deux amis._

_-Je ne comprends pas vieux!! Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils? Ok c'est pas cool ce qui lui est arrivé mais de là à t'en prendre à tout le monde!! T'as dû oublier combien de fois vous avez failli vous entretuer toi et Drago?? Demanda Ron._

_Harry garda le silence à cette remarque de son meilleur ami et Dumbledore le regardait d'une façon étrange..._

_-Je pensais donc vous dire tout ce que j'ai appris au cours de cet été dramatique... Repris le vieux directeur._

_-Il se trouve que depuis quelques mois, Drago s'est aperçu de son nouveau don...Il pouvait contrôler le vent...Petit à petit il avait commencer a mieux le maîtriser toutefois il cachait cet événement de ses parents. Il ne voulait pas mettre en danger sa mère, vous imaginez un secret pareil tout près de Voldemort elle serait en danger tout le temps!! Et il ne voulait pas le dévoiler à son père car il savait que Lucius n'hésiterait pas en informer Voldemort... Malgré tous ses efforts de ne rien montrer, Narcissa s'est vite rendue compte que son fils lui cachait quelque chose et elle a fait appel à moi afin d'aider Drago. Malheureusement, Lucius a découvert le secret avant moi et en a informé Voldemort. Sachant que son secret n'était plus en sécurité ici à Londres, Drago à décidé de s'éloigner le plus possible. Après plusieures semaines de recherches j'ai pu enfin le localiser au Japon...Malheureusement, je suis arrivé trop tard...Voldemort avait déjà jetté son sort et Drago n'allait pas tarder à...subir..._

_Les yeux de Dumbledore étaient humides alors qu'il racontait l'événement, Ron avait l'air choqué et Hermione laissait ses larmes couler. Quant à Harry, une soudaine question le tourmentait..._

_-Comment est ce qu'il est...mort? Dit il d'une voix rauque._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Harry? Demanda Dumbledore._

_-Il a...souffert? Quel sort lui a jetté Voldemort? L'Avada Kedavra? Dites moi je vous en prie..._

_-J'aurais bien aimé te répondre que c'était l'Avada Kedavra, au moins il serait mort directement...Mais je dois te dire la vérité Harry. Drago a reçu un sort très ancien et désagréable. Il s'agisait d'un sort de Magie Noire particulièrement puissant. _

_-Il lui a fait quoi exactement? Dites moi je veux savoir!! Je dois savoir!!_

_-Ce sort consiste à faire...brûler...et désintégrer quiconque il touche... Répondit Dumbledore._

_-Donc il a soufert? Demanda de nouveau Harry en tremblant de colére._

_-Les flammes noires provoquent une douleur intense...Beaucoup plus que le Doloris...C'est un sort particulièrement barbare...Je suis navré Harry._

_-Je le trouverais et je lui ferais payer cher ce qu'il a fait cette ordure!!_

_-Harry je t'en prie calme toi! Le supplia Hermione. _

_-Ouais vieux!! Dis nous pourquoi est ce que tu agis comme ça?? Lui demanda Ron._

_-Harry sache qu'on est tes amis et qu'on te comprends! Tu dois nous faire confiance!! Dis le je t'en supplie Harry!! Dis le et nous on va t'aider à le venger !! Dis nous Harry!! Aies confiance en nous!! _

_Reprit Hermione avec de la douleur dans sa voix et en même temps une détérmination de fer. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie et une vague d'amour et de soulagement se déférlat en lui._

_-Hermione, je l'aimes...Et l'ordure il me l'a enlevé!! Je vais lui faire autant de mal qu'il m'a fait... Répondit Harry avec une voix tremblottante. _

_A ce moment Hermione le pris dans ses bras et à sa grande surprise Ron aussi._

_-Maintenant que tu l'as dit et que tout est clair, on va aller lui casser la gueule à ce vieux con qui a osé faire ça!! Et si ça peut te réconforter, on fera une cérémonie digne du Prince Des Serpentards en son nom!! Au moins il reposera en paix!! N'est ce pas vieux?? Lui demanda gentiment le rouquin._

_Fin du Flash Back_

Un triste sourire apparut alors sur son visage. Comment avait il seulement oser douter de l'amitié de Ron et d'Hermione?? Il aurait dû le savoir que ses amis le soutiendraient toujours. Il observa une dernière fois le ciel et décida d'aller se coucher, demain serait une longue journée de plus à supporter avec l'absence du blond. Cette nuit il pût enfin dormir tranquillement et pour cause le blond avait occupé la totalité de ses rêves.

Harry se réveilla sans trop de difficultés, pris rapidement sa douche et déscendit dans la Salle Commune en entendant Ron et Hermione qui ne tardérent pas à le rejoindre. Ensuite ils prirent tous trois le chemin qui méne à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. C'était un dimanche assez froid, ils avaient décider de passer la journée à glander même Hermione!!

Durant les vacances de fin d'année, ils avaient fait des recherches approfondies et ont établi divers plans pour la chute de Voldemort. Narcissa, qui voulait punir le Lord de la mort de son fils avait décider de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix et de les prévenir des moindres faits et gestes du Mage Noir. C'est grâce à son aide que l'Ordre a reussi à contrecarrer les plans de Voldemort. Ce dernier était fou de rage!! Il savait que quelqu'un le trahissait dans ses propres rangs mais ne savait toujours pas qui!! Il avait beau à questionner tous ses Mangemorts, il ne trouvait pas le traître. Narcissa jouait tellement bien son rôle...Il n'était même pas passé par la tête du Lord qu'elle pouvait le trahir une seconde!!

Une fois qu'ils ont términer leur petit déjeuner, les trois amis décidérent de faire une tour dans le parc de Poudlard. Ron et Hermione tentaient par tous les moyens de faire rire Harry afin de le sortir de ses sombres pensées. C'est finalement Ron qui trouva comment faire pour que Harry sourie un peu.

-Dites vous vous souvenez le premier match de Quidditch de Drago??

A cette question Harry releva brusquement la tête et pût voir ses deux amis lui sourire gentiment.

-Ouais. Répondit le brun avec une once d'amusement à ce souvenir.

-Même si à la fin du match, il s'est retrouvé avec son royal postérieur par terre, je dois avouer qu'il semblait tout à fait calme alors que c'était son premier match!! Dit Ron.

-Oh, je suis sûre qu'il avait peur comme vous deux, mais son caractère ne lui permettrerait jamais de le montrer...Qu'en penses tu Harry?

-Je pense qu'il était mort de trouille en effet... Déclara finalement ce dernier.

Et tous trois continuérent leur promenade en parlant de divers faits amusants avec Drago pour protagoniste. A la fin de la journée Harry se sentait beaucoup mieux, il était bien content d'avoir des amis qui le soutenaient à toutes les épreuves.

Quelques heures avant que le dîner du soir ne soit servit, les trois amis s'étaient réfugiés dans une classe vide et parlaient des derniers plans de l'Ordre à mettre en excécution quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Blaise accompagné de Pansy entrérent dans la classe. Ils se regardaient tous les cinqs pendant quelques secondes avant que Blaise ne prenne la décision de parler.

-On vous a chercher partout Pansy et moi!! Enfin on est plusieurs mais on s'est dis qu'il valait mieux que seulement nous deux on vient...

-Dis nous Zabini ce que vous voulez! Demanda Harry.

-Tu peux m'appeler Blaise tu sais!!

Avec ces quelques mots l'atmosphére s'apaisa immédiatement.

-D'accord Blaise, dites nous ce que vous nous voulez.

-On voudrait nous aussi intégrer l'Ordre du Phénix!! Répondit calmement Pansy.

-Mais...mais...Comment êtes vous au courant de l'Ordre vous?? Demanda Hermione alors que Ron avait ouvert grand les yeux.

-Tu sais Hermione tu n'es pas la seule à pouvoir te servir de ton cerveau! Et n'oublie pas non plus qu'on n'est pas des Serpentards pour rien!! Répondit Pansy en rigolant, ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

-Mais justement c'est ça qui fait peur!! Vous êtes des Serpentards!! Comment savoir qu'on peux vous faire confiance? Demanda Ron.

-Et alors?? Ca change quelque chose? Souvenez vous ce que Dumbledore a dit au début de l'année!! L'union fait la force! S'exclama Blaise et ce fut au tour de Ron de rougir.

-Après ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Drago...Nous avons décidé de le venger...Vous savez...Nous l'aimions tellement...Et...Si lui...Avait...décidé de ...se battre...Alors on va...faire comme lui!! On veux se battre à la mémoire d'un camarade exceptionnel!!!

Répondit Pansy interrompue par ses sanglots. Ne supportant voir la blonde dans cet état, Hermione la prise dans ses bras pour la rencoforter, et la Serpentarde se laissa faire.

-Malgré ce que vous pouvez pensez de lui, Drago était vraiment quelqu'un de bien!! Vous savez c'était très difficile pour lui de faire semblant de vous mépriser comme il l'a fait!! Il admirait vraiment cette forte amitié qui vous lie tous les trois!! Et Ron, il faut que tu saches que tout ce qu'il a dit à propos de ta famille, il n'en pensait pas un mot! Vous ne vous imaginez même pas à quel point c'est difficile d'être à Serpentard à cette époque!! On doit tous porter des masques de froideur et d'indifférence pour présérver l'image...Une image que ...Voldemort nous a imposer! Et Drago, depuis tout petit, il doit porter ces masques qui avec le temps sont devenus impénétrables...

Dit Blaise les yeux brillants. En entendant les paroles du Serpentard, Harry avait aussi les yeux brillants...Dire que depuis le début, Drago portait un fardeau et qu'il n'ai même pas pu l'aider...

-Qui d'autre veux rejoindre l'Ordre? Demanda le brun à Blaise. Ce dernier le fixa quelques instants et Pansy avait relevé la tête avec un sourire sincère, qu'Hermione ne pût s'empêcher de trouver adorable.

-Il y a Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent, Nott et encore beaucoup!! Bien sûr les plus jeunes n'en savent rien, ils sont trop influençés par leurs parents et on ne peux pas vraiment leur faire confiance ni les impliquer dans tout ça!...Répondit Pansy

-Comment ça ne pas les impliquer? Demanda Hermione, de plus en plus surprise, car c'est la première fois qu'elle entendait Pansy raisonner...

-Ben oui!! On ne va pas les obliger à se rebeller contre leurs parents, ils ne sauront pas se défendre!! Même si on les entraîne au combat, ils sont toujours beaucoup trop jeunes!! Répondit de nouveau Pansy étonnée qu'Hermione n'avait pas compris.

-Je touve ça étrange, j'aurais juré Pansy, que tu étais une fille plutôt superficielle et conne...Excuse moi mais c'est l'image que tu donnais, et maintenant on découvre une fille intelligente, attentionnée et réfléchie... Dit Hermione de plus en plus perplexe par le nouveau comportement des serpentards.

-Mais Hermione il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences comme disent les Moldus. Répondit Blaise avec un sourire.

-Pour moi c'est bon, vous pouvez rejoindre l'Ordre mais vous vous en doutez que vous devez faire vos preuves? Demanda Harry.

-On n'attend que ça!!! Les autres seront très contents!!! Répondit Pansy qui à présent sautillait sur place.

-Il est temps d'aller manger. Remarque Ron. Vous descendez avec nous? On peux dire que ça sera une des preuves...Celle de l'amitié!

-Et plus infinités si tu le désires...chuchota Blaise assez fort pour que le rouquin seul l'entend...

C'est ainsi qu'un groupe mixte Gryffis-Serpy marchait dans les couloirs s'attirant plusieurs regards. Blaise se trouvait être un garçon assez sympa et drôle et il parlait de Quidditch avec Harry et Ron alors qu'Hermione écoutait et n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de Pansy qui lui récitait ses propres théories pour le cours d'astronomie. Théories assez complètes et raisonnables. Au chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle, des Serpentards rejoignirent le groupe avec ethousiasme suivis par des Gryffondors puis par quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles. Lorsque l'attroupement d'élèves entra dans la Grande Salle, ils virent tous les regards tournés vers eux et c'est à ce moment qu'ils se rendirent compte que le groupe était formé d'une vingtaine d'élèves des differentes maisons. Voyant ce spectacle, Dumbledore se leva et se mit à applaudir en souriant suivi des autres professeurs. Ensuite il fit un geste de la main et une nouvelle table apparu en plus des quatres autres. Elle n'était pas aussi grande que les autres mais elle était parfaite pour le groupe, il y avait même quelques places supplémentaires. Une fois tout le monde installé, le dîner apparut sur les tables et ils commencèrent à manger. A la table Mixte, Harry leva son verre suivi immédiatement par le reste des élèves. Et en même temps que Blaise, Ron, Hermione et Pansy, ils portèrent un toast assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-A Drago Malfoy!!!

-A Drago Malfoy!!! Beugla le reste de l'école.

Soudain les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent avec fracas et un vent puissant et glacial parcourra la Salle entière. Tout le monde se retourna pour distinguer le nouveau venu mais ils ne purent le reconnaître. L'inconnu portait une cape de voyage noire et un capuchon assez large couvrait la majorité de son visage. Il semblait venir de très loin, en tout cas c'est ce que laissaient deviné ses habits usés. Malgré la fatigue apparente, l'inconnu marchait avec une allure de fiérté. Il s'approcha de la table Mixte et prit un verre sans pour autant retirer son capuchon, ensuite il regarda Dumbledore.

-On doit discuter...Je m'excuse pour ce retard j'ai eut quelques petits... contretemps... Dit il.

Harry avait l'impression d'être touché par la foudre, cette voix il aurait été capable de la reconnaître entre milles...Mais comment? Il n'a pas eut le temps de méditer sur ça que l'inconnu porta le verre devant ses lèvres.

-A moi même!!

Et il but le contenu en une seule gorgée. Ce geste fit tomber le gros capuchon vers l'arrière et une cheveulure incroyablement blonde apparut. Tout le monde le regarda stupéfait. Blaise, Pansy et beaucoup d'autres Serpentards avaient les yeux brillants. Harry se sentit soulevé par le bonheur et avait du mal à ne pas se jetter dans les bras du nouveau venu. Les yeux gris parcourrurent la Salle et un sourire, le plus beau qu'Harry n'avait jamais vu d'ailleurs il pouvait mourir en paix après un spectacle pareil, apparut sur les lèvres de Drago.

-Ben alors?? C'est quoi ces têtes que vous tirez??? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant...


	5. Retrouvailles!

_Bonjour! Je tiens à tous vous remercier de suivre cette fic. Ca me fait très plaisir! Je dois avouer qu'au début je n'étais sûre de rien, j'hesitais à la poster.Mais maintenant que des lecteurs me demandent la suite je ne peux plus faire marche arrière! Mais je dois vous prévenir que je serais obligée de ralentire la cadence à cause de mes cours..._

_Réponse à une review anonyme_

_rynn:__ LOL non ça serait trop cruel de tous les tuer comme ça!! On découvrira petit à petit ce qui s'est passé ces 5 mois courage!! J'espere que tu aimeras la suite!_

**

* * *

**

**Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé**

Chapitre 4: Retrouvailles

_Une immense joie prend possession de mon corps en voyant tous les regards de la Grande Salle me dévisager. Comment je suis content d'être enfin de retour!!! _

_-A moi même!! _

_Et je vide le contenu du verre que je viens de prendre en un seul coup. A ce moment, je pense que mon capuchon est tombé...Mes pensées sont confirmées par les regards en soucoupes qui me fixent. Une envie de rire remonte et je ne peut pas m'empêcher de les narguer une fois de plus!! Que voulez vous, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes!!_

_-Ben alors?? C'est quoi ces têtes que vous tirez?? On dirait que vous avez vu un revenant..._

Malgré tout mon regard est attiré par un autre...Une regard vert émeraude qui me fixe avec intensité...Ce regard me trouble, j'ai l'impression d'être mis à nu par ces yeux magnifiques. Soudain le propriétaire de ces yeux se lève et s'approche de moi. Il reste là planté devant moi et continue à me dévisager, puis sans savoir pourquoi je commence à avoir très chaud. Il me faut quelques secondes pour m'en rendre compte qu'un cercle de feu nous entoure Potter et moi. Pourtant ce feu n'a rien de menaçant, mais je ne comprends pas. C'est quoi cette lueur dans ces yeux verts? C'est quelque chose qui me fait peur!! J'ai l'impression que le feu veut m'encercler, m'emprisonner. Puis, automatiquement, mon esprit se met à analyser la situation sous tous les détails...Une sale habitude que j'ai pris...Quoique... Habitude très utile...

Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que la réponse la plus probable atteigne mon cerveau. Je suis en danger!! Potter me menace avec un nouveau pouvoir!! Il veut me faire du mal!

Puis mon supposé agresseur léve sa main et sans demander ma permission, il caresse ma joue du bout de ses doigts. Ce contact me fait frissonner. Les doigts de Potter s'approchent de mes lèvres et moi je me sens papilloner... Ca y est! C'est une stratègie pour mieux me berner...

Un vent puissant se lève, Potter est étonné et je peut lire de la tristesse dans les émeraudes brillantes. Ca me perturbe!! Je ne veux plus voir ces yeux me fixer comme ça!! Mon coeur bat beaucoup trop vite, au point de me faire mal!! (_façon de parler!!_) Une peur inexplicable s'empare de mon esprit!! J'ai peur de ce que ces yeux ont à me dire!! Pourtant je le sais qu'ils ont beaucoup à dire!! Mais ça me terrorise!! Le vent se déferle à présent dans le Grande Salle et je peux enendre les élèves crier et les voir courrir se mettre à l'abri tandis que certains professeurs suivent la scéne qui se déroule avec attention. Potter me dévisage encore.

-N'aie pas peur Drago, je t'en prie!!

Murmura t-il pour que moi seul l'entende.

Le voyage, la fatigue, les épreuves que j'ai dû endurer ces derniers mois, les horreurs auquelles j'ai dû faire face, tout ça me revient à l'esprit et les vents ne deviennent que plus puissants. Si je continues comme ça, la Grande Salle va être détruite par mon débordement d'énergie qui s'échappe et que je n'arrive pas à contrôler. Le seul moyen d'arrêter ça et de laisser ma puissance se déchaîner. Mais je ne dois pas!!

Je vois Potter s'éloigner de quelques mètres de moi à reculons. Puis il prend une position de combat et me fixe de son regard si troublant. Je pense qu'il a compris que c'est le seul moyen d'arrêter ce déchaînement des vents. Mais comment il va faire pour résister à autant de puissance? Bon d'accord, c'est le Survivant, l'Elu, le Sauveur et tout ce qu'on veux, mais là il doit affronter une force illimitée... C'est pas pour me vanter, mais je connais l'étendue de ce pouvoir dévastateur, et je comprends pourquoi Voldemort voulait me recruter...

-Vas y Drago!!

Ces paroles prononcées avec autant d'assurance me sortent de mes pensées.

-Je ne dois pas!!! C'est trop dangereux!! Je ne dois pas...

-Ne t'inquétes pas pour moi Drago!! C'est le seul moyen!!

Bon il semble décidé...C'est pas comme si je ne l'avais pas prévenu n'est ce pas? Je libére l'énergie dont j'ai de plus en plus de mal à retenir, et c'est le chaos total dans la Grande Salle. J'ai juste le temps de voir Granger, la Belette, Blaise et Pansy se mettre à l'abrit sous une table. Le plafond magique est assombrit et un éclair le divise en deux. Potter n'a pas bougé de sa place, et regarde le spectacle avec admiration...C'est pas le moment!!

Les vents m'entourent, j'essaie de les garder près de moi afin d'éviter les grandes catastrophes. Je regarde ce que fait Potter, à mon grand étonnement je le voies créer autour de nous une sphére protéctrice... Ici c'est plutot les personnes exterieures qui sont protégées...Tant mieux! Mon corps est épuisé par le voyage et cet effort considérable m'épuise, je ne pense pas être capable de contôler toute cette puissance. Pourtant je sais ce qui arrivera si je lache maintenant, Potter sera tué et ensuite la Salle sera complètement rasée! Je dois faire en sorte que mon corps inspire de nouveau toute cette magie incontrôlable...Il faut beaucoup de concentration pour y parvenir sans mal...Concentration dont je ne dispose pas... Et vu l'état dans lequel je suis ça va être douleureux...Très douleureux.

Je serre les dents et me mets au travail. Au bout d'un quart d'heure j'ai réussi à assimiler une grande partie, mais putain ce que ça fait mal!!!! Une ancienne blessure, en fait pas si ancienne que ça, s'ouvre de nouveau et le sang se met à gicler. Je ne peux m'empecher de crier de douleur. Je dois tenir bon, il reste encore un peu...Ma vue commence à s'embrouiller, mes jambes ne tiennent plus et je me retrouve agenouillé et tentant de ne pas m'ecrouler...Non je ne dois pas...Je dois tenir bon...Je ne maîtrise plus les vents et ils commencent à s'éparpiller petit à petit...Non je ne dois pas les laisser s'éloigner sinon je ne pourrais pas les ratrapper dans l'état ou je suis.

Soudain Potter lève la main et une sorte de rempart de terre se forme autour de moi et pousse les vents en ma direction.Je puise dans mes dernièrres resources et je reussi malgré tout à les assimiler. Les remparts retournent dans le sol et la sphère protrectrice disparaît. Je suis dans un sale état, j'ai du mal à réspirer correctement, je suis épuisé, j'ai sommeil et puis j'ai faim...

Je me sens tomber vers l'avant, mais au lieux de faire une rencontre brutale avec le sol, j'atteris sur quelque chose de chaud et confortable...D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si je suis tombé ou non pour finir... Je sens deux mains enlacer mes épaules, aussi endolories que le reste de mon corps. Je lève la tête pour voir le propriétaire des bras qui me tiennent en équilibre et je me retrouve encore une fois face au regard émeraude. En analysant la position dans laquelle nous sommes tous les deux, je peux en conclure, que finalement je suis pas tombé car Potter s'est jetté en avant pour amortir ma chute. C'est comme ça que je me retrouve collé au torse du Sauveur. Ce dernier me dévisage avec la même lueur que tout à l'heure dans ses yeux... La peur me reprend, mais je ne me sens pas du tout d'attaque de recommencer ça!

Je sens une main carresser ma joue, sans comprendre je regarde de nouveau Potter. A mon grand étonnement, je vois des larmes couler tout le long de son visage. Il me parle, mais je ne distingue pas un mot de ce qu'il me dit. Il ressere son étreinte. Moi je me laisse faire, j'ai même pas la force de bouger alors... Il a passé un bras autour de ma taille, car l'écroulement est imminent, et il passe sa main libre dans ma cheveulure. Il attire mon visage près du sien et se met à humer mes cheveux et puis il colle mon visage au creux de son coup. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe et la fatigue continue à m'emporter petit à petit...

J'ouvre les yeux et je ne vois que le plafond qui se défile, j'ai toujours mal, quelqu'un me porte dans ses bras et apparement cours...Ou? Je l'ignore. J'entends des voix tout autour de moi, certaines sont familières mais malgré tout, je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus...

-...faites plus vite!!!

-Grouillez vous à l'infirmerie!!!

L'infirmerie? Coool ça fait longtemps que j'y suis pas allé...Normal... Les secousses continuent, un grand bruit me fait comprendre que quelqu'un a shotter une porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre.

-Maieuh...brutalisez pas cette porte...elle ne fait que son devoir...

-Il a dit quoi? Il a dit quoi??

-Ne pas brutaliser les portes...

-Oh putain!! Il faut vraiment l'amener d'urgence à l'infirmerie...

-Allez grouillez vous!! C'est très grave s'il s'inquète pour les portes!!

-Mais ta gueule toi!!!

-Arrêtez vos conneries les mecs!! Drago est dans un salle état!!

Une autre porte se fait de nouveau brutalisée, mais là j'ai vraiment pas la force de dire quoi que soit. L'odeur d'hôpital, me fait comprendre qu'on est arrivés à destination.

-Vous voilà enfin!! Venez suivez moi, j'ai préparer un lit pour lui!!

Cette voix je la reconnais, c'est la vieille Pom-Pom!! Qu'est ce qu'elle a pût me faire chier celle là par le passé!!! De nouveau je me fais secouer dans tous les sens alors que le groupe se remet à courrir. Par Merlin faites que ça s'arrête!! Mes prières sont excaucées car au bout de quelques secondes on est arrivés devant mon futur lit...DODO!!!! J'ai très sommeil, de toute façon je dois dormir pour récuperer... Mais mon porteur ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. En effet il refuse de me déposer sagement dans le petit lit douillet qui n'attend plus que moi...J'entends les conversations qui reprennent...C'est pas que j'aime écouter aux portes, mais ceux là auraient été capables de réveiller un mort avec le boucan qu'ils font!!! Je sais qu'en ce qui me concérne, cette exression est débile, mais mettons ça sur le compte des charmants retrouvailles...

-Harry!! Sois raisonnable!! Regarde dans quel état il est! Il a besoin de soins!!

Là je reconnais la très sage Granger qui parle et pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. Laisses moi dormir nom de dieu!!!

-Allez vieux fais pas cette tête!! Tu pourras venir le voir tous les jours!!

Et voilà que les belettes ont droit à la parole maintenant!! Ouais, ouais il pourra venir me voir, du moment qu'il me laisse dormir!!

-Oui Harry, en plus regardes le!! Il doit se faire soigner! Tu ne tiens pas à ête responsable de sa vraie mort quand même!!

C'est Blaise tout craché ça!!! Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter...

-En plus il à l'air de venir d'un long voyage!! Laisse le se reposer et quand il se réveillera il pourra tout nous dire et toi tu pourrais l'admirer!!

Pansy!! Elle m'etonnera toujours cette fille. Ben attends un peu comment ça m'admirer? Nooon, j'veux pas!! Na! J'ai mes raisons... Et de bonnes raisons...

-...Hum hum...

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi étonnés, j'utilise le peu de force qui me restent pour parler.

-C'est bien joli tout ça mais que diriez vous de continuer votre discussion à l'extérieur, et revenir me voir quand je serais réveillé? C'est à dire dans 3 ou 4 jours?

Tout le groupe me regarde avec des yeux grands ouverts...Ensuite ils acquéssent d'un signe de tête, sauf Potter qui ne veux décidement pas me laisser, d'ailleurs il me tiens toujours fermement dans ses bras. Finalement il accepte de me déposer au bout de quelques minutes. Comment c'est agréable de se coucher!! Cependant je sens le regard de Potter me fixer alors que je gazouille de plaisir dans les draps frais.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter? Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon? Je t'ai autant manquer que ça?? Dis je d'une voix qui se veux dure après avoir passer plusieurs secondes à gazouiller, résultat Potter se fout de moi!

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manquer... Dit il d'un ton sérieux...Je le regarde très étonné de ses paroles mais il continue impassible.

-Tu ne réalises pas comment j'ai souffert quand Dumbledore nous a dit que tu t'étais fait tué par Voldemort durant les vacances... D'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous a dit ça...

-Ecoutes Potter, je sais que ça te fait bizard de revoir quelqu'un qui est censé être mort...Tu sais il y a une explication à tout ça...De toute façon je vous dirais tout une fois remis sur pied.

-Tu veux tout nous expliquer? A Ron, Hermione et ...Moi?

-Ouais, de toute façon Dumbledore vous l'aurait dit, alors je préfere le faire moi même...Allez bonne nuit Potter!!

A ces derniers mots je m'allonge, ma tête est inspirée par le mouelleux coussin qui ne me veux que du bien...Je me sens tellement bien ici, même si c'est l'infirmerie... Je me prepare à decoller vers le peys des songes, quand soudain je sens une légére pression sur mes lèvres. C'est doux, pur et encore hésitant, ça me fait sourire dans mon sommeil. Mais quelque chose m'intrigue...ça n'a pas le même goût que d'habitude. Sans me soucier d'avantage, c'est vrai quoi on va pas en faire toute une histoire autour d'un baiser, je m'endors.

J'ai l'impression de m'être endormi il y a quelques heures, une main sur mon épaule me secoue pour me réveiller. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté pour apercevoir Blaise me regarder avec un grand sourire, sur le moment même, je meurt d'envie de l'étripper.

-Allez morpion!! Ca fait 2 jours que tu dors!!

-Seulement? Ecoute t'as intêret à bien te planquer car quand j'aurais enfin accomplit mes 4 jours de repos pour récuperer, j'ai bien l'intention de te tuer!!

-Enfin une reponse à une question!

-De quoi tu parles voyons?

-Pomfresh a remuer ciel et terre pour te soigner mais elle n'y arrive pas!

-...Ouais je vois... Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquéter pour ça!! Je guérirai avec le repos, je sais que ça à l'air incroyable mais c'est vrai...

-D'accord vieux je te crois sur parole...Ensuite il y a Dumbledore qui aimerais savoir certaines choses, à commencer par ta soit-disant mort...

-Blaise!! T'es pas croyable quand même!! Dumbledore voulait simplement qu'on le transfert dans sa chambre!! Il ne faut pas que tu lui casses la tête avec ces questions et puis d'ailleurs il ne fallait pas le réveiller!!

Pansy vient de débarquer dans l'infirmerie. Une petite colére m'envahit en entendant ses paroles et j'ai de plus en plus envie de tuer le brun qui me sert de meilleur ami...

-Tu nous fait quoi là Blaise?? Dis moi tu tiens à ta vie ou non??

-Allez Dray!! Qui ne tente rien n'a rien!!

-T'es bien un Serpentard toi!!

-Eh oui! Allez vieux un peu de courage, on va t'y amener à ta nouvelle chambre! Dumbledore en a mis une à ta disposition pour ton intimité, il dit que ce serais pas "cool" pour toi de te réveiler avec des fans déchaînées à tes côtés... Fans qui en passant ont presque essayé de te violer pendant ton sommeil...

-Blaise cesse tes conneries!! Tu crois vraiment que Dray a besoin d'écouter tes âneries alors qu'il est encore dans les vapes?

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve réveillé et dans les vapes comme l'a si bien remarquer Pansy entre mes deux meilleurs amis à marcher à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Au bout d'une marche de plusieurs minutes durant lequelles j'ai faillit me retrouver par terre pour m'endormir profondément... Sauf que mes deux amis sont là pour me réveiller à chaque fois... J'veux dormir bordel de merde!! Pourquoi vous acharnez vous contre moi comme ça?? Monde cruel!!

Enfin bref, je me retrouve devant une porte, qu'on ne tarde pas à traverser. C'est une chambre décorée avec luxe. Je vois Dumbledore, Potter, Weasley et Granger installés dans le canapé en cuir. Tous les quatres me fixent, Dumby et Potter ont un sourire niais sur le visage, Weasley semble méfiant, comme si je m'appreter à exploser, enfin Granger qui semble la plus normale c'est à dire elle ne fait rien du tout!! Le dirlo me montre un siège et mes deux amis porteurs m'installent sans me demander...Non mais, on se demande ou va le monde!!!

-Bonjour Drago. Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui?

Un regard noir suffit pour que le dirlo aie sa réponse.

-Je te poserais quelques petites questions avant de te laisser te rendormir...Et puis nous avons pensé qu'un bon repas t'aiderait sans doute à mieux récuperer...

Sur ces mots, un plateau rempli de differents mets, plus délicieux les uns que les autres, apparaît sur la table. Je me jette sans pitié sur la nouvelle victime sans lui laisser le temps de protester!! (j'aimerais bien voir ce suculent steak me crier: Atteeeeends!! Réfléchis à ce que tu t'appretes à faire!!! Pitiéééééééééééé! J'ai une femme et des enfants!!!!).

Je continue donc à m'empiffrer sous les regards amusés que me lancent les autres. Ben quoi? J'ai vraiment faim moi!! Même mon honneur Malfoyen ne peut m'arrêter, de toute façon l'irréparable est fait... Une fois que le massacre du steak fini, je m'installe confortablement dans le fauteullil. Je pense que maintenant je serais apte à répondre aux questions.

-Bien, Drago je voudrais d'abbord que tu nous dis ce qui c'est passé ce jour dans le parc ou Voldemort t'a rejoint... Demanda Dumbledore.

-Je suis sûr que vous savez exactement ce qui s'est passé. Vu que vous étiez présent même si c'était les derniers moments...De toute façon tout s'est joué au dernier acte...

-Moi je t'ai vu mourir Drago, et pourtant tu es là! Je ne comprends pas... Tu as simuler la mort??

-Mais qui vous a dit que j'ai fait semblant? Même si je pouvais éviter Voldemort comme ça, vous savez parfaitement que je ne suis pas aussi lâche!!

-Excuse moi Drago...J'ai besoin de comprendre ce qui c'est passé alors toutes les possibilités étaient à envisager...

Ma colére s'évanouit petit à petit...De toute façon personne ne pourrait savoir ce qui s'est passé ce jour là, moi même je ne comprenais rien au début...Je reprends d'une voix lasse.

-Ce que vous avez vu ce jour là n'était pas une mise en scéne...Je me suis bel et bien fait attaqué par Voldemort... Ce 13 juillet, je suis mort quelques instants après l'attaque...Ca m'a fait très mal...Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait autour de moi...Ensuite, mon corps s'est désintégré en quelques secondes...Cependant quelques minutes, heures ou jours je ne sais plus, je me suis retrouvé de nouveau dans ce parc, le lieu de ma mort, mon tombeau si voulez...J'ai arpenter la ville toute la journée...Ensuite j'ai vu la chaîne qui sortait de mon torse et alors j'ai paniquer...C'est par la suite que j'ai appris que cette chaîne s'appele la chaîne du karma... Entre temps je me baladais en ville en traversant les gens sans savoir pourquoi, je ne me rendais pas compte de mon état hectoplasmique. Et j'avais toujours aussi peur...Des doutes ont commencer à m'envahir et j'avais décidé de trouver un abri pour la nuit et je me suis de nouveau retrouvé au parc. C'est là que j'ai subi une autre agression, la première d'une liste assez longue qui se rallonge tous les jours.

J'arrête mon récit pour boire un peu d'eau, j'en profite pour jetter un coup d'oeil aux autres. Dumbledore semble réfléchir quant aux autres, ils ont tous l'air choqués, Pansy et Grager pleurent même... Moi même je frissonais au souvenir de ma mort...Mais c'est toujours pareil...je reprends mon discours, maintenant que je l'ai commencer il faut le finir...

-La fatigue, la peur et ensuite la colère, m'ont mis hors de moi...J'ai alors déclencher mon nouveau pouvoir et j'ai tuer mon agresseur...Ensuite j'ai fait la connaissance de deux personnes, les deux seuls qui pouvaient me voir à part mon agresseur...ils m'ont appris qu'ils étaient des Shinigamis, des anges de la mort, ils sont ici et se chargent de récuperer les âmes qui sont réstés dans le monde des vivants après leur mort...Mon agresseur était supposé être aussi une, mais il faisait partie des mauvaises âmes que les Shinigamis appelent Hollows...C'est aussi ces deux Shinigamis qui m'ont appris que j'étais mort... Ils ont cependant essaier de me rencoforter en m'apprenant que normalement je n'aurais pas dû mourir...Malgrès tout la mort est irréversible. C'est alors qu'ils m'ont proposer de les rejoindre... J'avais les atouts des Shinigamis d'après eux... Comme je ne savais pas ou aller, j'ai décider de les rejoindre...Maintenant je suis Shinigami et je fais des missions assez souvent pour le compte de la Soul Socity la base de tous les Shinigamis. Grâce à eux j'ai un foyer et ils m'ont aussi donner un gigaï, un corps qui me permet de faire mes missions dans le monde des vivants...C'est grâce à ce corps que vous pouvez me voir! Voilà en gros ce qui m'est arrivé ces cinq derniers mois...

Je regarde de nouveau les autres et je m'aperçois qu'ils me dévisagent avec stupéfaction...

-Merci Drago, encore une dernière chose et puis on te laisse tranquille. Comment se fait il que tu aies atteri ici? Les Shinigamis sont basés au Japon n'est ce pas?

Perspicace le vieux!!

-Oui mais j'ai reçut aussi une mission...Une mauvaise âme qui n'a pas quitter ce monde traîne toujours ici...

-Une mauvaise âme? Demande Ron avec surprise..

-Oui ma mission consiste à ramener Voldemort aux autorités de l'au delà...

-Et comment tu vas faire? Cette fois c'est Harry qui parle, et sa voix laisse perçevoir la panique.

-Ben on devra se battre ensemble Harry! Je dois ramener cette ordure et j'accomplis toujours mes missions!!

Je le voies sourire tristement...Ensuite tout le monde se lève et se dirige vers la porte, Blaise se retourne pour me regarder.

-Dis vieux ça te dérange si on passe te voir de temps en temps?? Tous?

-Non ça ne me déranges pas !! Allez laisses moi dormir!!

* * *

_Et voilà!! Ca se develloppe petit à petit_

_mais on est pas encore au bout!!!_

_Je vous remercie tous d'avoir lu!!_

_Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!_


	6. La fin des Horcruxes

_Avant tout je vais répondre aux reviews anonymes._

_shinigami__: Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir répondu au précédent chapitre et je vais tenter de me ratrapper! Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements!!_

_ C'est vrai, moi aussi je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de cross-over Bleach et HP et c'est bien dommage... En tout cas j'espere que la suite te plaira!_

_jenny__: Merci beaucoup!! Pour tes encouragements et pour tes reviews à toutes mes fics!! Ca m'a fait très plaisir!! non tu as raison je ne paux pas la laisser comme ça! et voici la suite! J'espere qu'elle te plaira aussi!! Encore merci!!_

**Attention ce chapitre contien du spoil du séptième volume de HP!!**

**Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé**

Chapitre 5: La fin des Horcruxes

Lundi 14 heures, on est dans la classe de DCFM, le dernier cours pour cette longue journée. Habituellement j'aime beaucoup ce cours mais là c'est différent. J'ai pas envie de suivre, d'être ici enfermé dans une salle... J'ai envie de sortir, je me sens étouffer. Pourtant c'est pas la faute de Monsieur Smith, notre nouveau prof de DFCM, un très bon prof y'a pas a dire. Mais je ne peux pas me concentrer c'est comme ça... Je regarde Ron qui est assis quelques bancs devant moi aux côtés de Blaise, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser. Je savais depuis toujours que Ron étais attiré par le Serpentard. Je le comprends d'ailleurs, Blaise est quelqu'un de bien, une personne très attachante qui aime rire. Il a un magnétisme inexplicable et du charisme à revendre!! Il est tout simplement génial! Un véritable ami qui ne laisse pas tomber les siens. Je comprends le choix de Drago. Avoir Blaise comme meilleur ami depuis sa plus tendre enfance est une bénédiction pour lui! Décidement ce Serpentard m'a bien surpris, moi qui le croyais égoïste, égocentrique et toute l'armada qui va avec, je me suis pris plein la face!!

Je détourne le regard vers Hermione qui est instalée au banc à côté du mien avec Pansy. Elle aussi m'a bien eut je dois l'avouer. Quand j'avais vu Pansy pour la première fois, j'ai seulement vu la fille qui bavait après Drago, une fille stupide qui râtait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait...Grossière erreur!! Elle n'est pas du tout comme ça!!! C'est pas du tout une conne sans limites, c'est une fille très intéligente qui cache bien son jeu!! On peut même dire que c'est la voix de la sagesse des Serpentards!! Je ne voulais pas y croire au début mais j'étais bien obligé par la suite quand je l'aie vue battre à plates coutures Hermione dans les cours... Enfin pas à plates coutures, mais elle bat toujours Hermione ne serais que de quelques points...Et je vous assure il faut en avoir là de dans pour réussir un exploit pareil!! Commment elle a reussi à cacher aussi bien son jeu? Ben c'est simple, Elle a simplement dis aux professeurs de ne pas faire toute une histoire sur ses résultats...Alors quand Mc Gonnagal lui rendait un devoir et lui disait: Mademoiselle Parkinson, vous m'avez une fois de plus épatée avec vos dons naturels. Ca ne voulais pas dire: Bordel t'es trop conne qu'est ce que tu fous encore ici? Comme l'interpretait la plupart des élèves, ça voulait vraiment dire que Pansy avait des dons naturels...

Et il n'y a pas que ces deux Serpentards qui ont sut me surprendre!! Il y en a bien d'autres!! En fait on pensait tous à tord que les Serpentards étaient des gens mauvais...Mais non c'est pas ça du tout!! Ils sont tout simplement rusés et jouent très bien leurs rôles de grands mèchants!! Par exemple Drago le Prince des Serpentards. Tout le monde l'admire (franchement je comprends très bien ça!!!) mais tout le monde le craint aussi! On disait souvent de lui qu'il était une personne sans coeur et sans sentiments. Que s'était un lâche sans bornes...Eh ben non!! Encore une fois on est tous tombés dans le panneau!! D'après Blaise et Pansy, Drago est loin d'être un lâche et une personne dépourvue de sentiments et de coeur... Il est sans doute rusé, très rusé. Mais il a une détérmination de fer!! Quand il décide quelque chose il n'y a pas moyen de le faire changer d'avis, une vraie tête de mûle!! En plus il a du répondant!! Il est assez bon dans tous les cours en général mais ça il ne le cachait pas...Il suivait Hermione de très prés dans les points, mais il était et reste le meilleur en potions. Et le fait que Rogue l'avantage toujours ça n'a rien à avoir...

Je regarde ma montre et elle m'indique que dans 5 minutes c'est la fin des cours!! Je soufle un bon coup et j'attends impatient. Théodore Nott qui est assis à côté de moi regarde aussi sa montre et ensuite me sourit. Je le vois qui prépare ses affaires lentement et sans m'en apercevoir je fais pareil. Théo rit doucement.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul qui est pressé n'est ce pas Harry?? Chuchote il toujours en souriant.

-Ca tu l'as dit Théo!!! Et on se met tous les deux à rigoler.

Oui j'admets que c'est étrange mais le discours de Dumbledore au début de l'année a fait son effet en tout cas chez les plus grands, les plus jeunes eux ils suivent leurs aînés.

-Et qui est l'heureuse élue Harry?? Demande de nouveau Théo en rigolant. Je secoue la tête tout en riant.

-Oh c'est pas grave!! Je te comprends, un peu d'intimité ferait du bien au Survivant!! Survivant...Franchement, tu devrais demander aux gens de te trouver de meilleurs surnoms!! Ca fait longtemps que tu le portes celui là...Je sais pas moi...Euh...Le Lion enragé par exemple...

Heureusement qu'à ce moment la cloche sonna et que j'ai put exploser de rire!! Je suis parmi les premiers à sortir de la salle de cour. Je ne prends même pas la peine d'attendre les autres, je me dirige vers le couloir de mon bonheur personnel! Je repense aux paroles de Theo et un sourire s'imprime sur mes lèvres. Il n'y a pas d'heureuse élue, y il a seulement un élu qui me rend incroyablement heureux. J'ouvre la porte qui se dresse devant moi avec le moins de bruit possible, je ne tiens à réveiller le bel ange qui doit sûrement dormir encore.

J'entre enfin dans le sanctuaire du paradis. Je m'avance dans la salle décorée avec luxe. Je me dirige vers le bar de style vénitien et je me sers d'un Wisky Pur Feu. J'ajoute deux trois glaçons et je bois un peu du liquide revitalisant. Après avoir déposé le verre sur la table je m'approche d'une autre porte que j'ouvre le plus délicatement possible. La piéce est légerement éclairée par une lumiére orangée, comme par un couché de soleil. Cette couleur est due au rideaux dorés qui couvrent les deux fenêtres présentes. Au fond de la piéce, se trouve un lit majestueux et dans ce lit repose un ange...On peut facilement distinguer une touffe de cheveux blonds soleil qui dépasse des draps et des couvertures. Je m'installe sur une chaise près du lit de mon amour. Il est beau quand il dort!! Il a l'air si paisible, si doux et je ne peux empêcher un sourire niais sur mes lèvres.

Soudain Drago s'agite dans son sommeil...Sûrement un cauchemar. Pourquoi bel ange? Si seulement je savais ce qui te traquasse je pourrais au moins te réconforter, te prendre dans mes bras et te bercer pour que tu puisses t'endormir loin de tes cauchemars...Je l'entends murmurer dans son sommeil et je tends l'oreille...

-...non laissez moi!! S'il vous plaît, laissez moi tranquille! Non je veux pas...Allez vous en!! NON!!

Je ne peut plus entendre davantage que je prends Drago dans mes bras et je commence à le bercer en lui murmurant de mots doux. Petit à petit il se calme pour replonger dans un sommeil sans rêves. Je suis soulagé. Cependant je veux continuer à le garder dans mes bras, je craints que si je le laisse, ses cauchemars reviendront le hânter. J'observe longuement son visage à nouveau paisible, une envie de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes me prend... Comme hypnotisé j'approche mon visage du sien et le pêché est accompli. Mon coeur s'affole, comme ce contact est doux!! Maintenant je peux mourir puisque j'ai goûter à un délice pareil...

Je regarde ma montre et elle m'indique 19 heures. J'ai dû passer deux heures à broder Drago. Comme le temps me semble court quand je suis avec lui, même quand il dort! J'entends mon estomac gargouiller. Il est temps pour moi de me rendre à la Grande Salle où les autres doivent sûrement m'attendre. Je quitte mon ange avec regret. Arrivé à la Grande Salle je voies diréctemet mes amis m'attendre à la table Mixte. En fait on a décidé de l'appeler la table de L'amitié car c'est là bas que beaucoup d'amitiés ont vu le jour! Je vois Ron installé près de Blaise, ce dernier fait rire le rouquin et lui racontant des blagues alors qu'ils font une partie d'échecs, Ron semble rayonner de joie. Hermione et Pansy parlent toutes les deux des cours et la lionne observe longuement la blonde lui expliquer les differents théorèmes d'aritmancie... Blaise leve le regard vers moi et me sourit.

-Alors Harry il s'est réveiller?? Me demande il.

-Non pas encore...Dis je avec amertume.

-Oh! Ben c'est pas grave! Il le sera bientôt de toute façon!! Me réponds-t-il.

-Comment ça bientôt??

-Ben c'est le quatrième jour qu'il dort, il se réveillera bientôt!! Cette fois c'est Pansy qui me réponds.

Je m'installe près de mes nouveaux amis et le dîner apparaît. Je meurs de faim et je me mets directement a manger. Soudain les portes s'ouvrent et Drago se précipite à notre table, s'installe à la seule place libre, c'est à dire à côté de moi, prend une assiette et la rempli de tous les mets qu'il peut atteindre. Et il se met à tout dévorer sans aucune pitié. Après tout ça fait deux jours qu'il a passé a dormir sans rien manger... au bout de quelques minutes, il lève ses yeux de son assiette et fixe Blaise.

-Veux mbien pacher du bain...

Dit-il la bouche pleine. Blaise ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la moue de Drago...C'est vrai quoi imaginez vous un Drago qui mange pour 10, qui donne des ordres la bouche pleine de nouriture et qui en même temps essaie de rester sérieux...C'est à mourir de rire!! Blaise lui donne un petit pain les larmes aux yeux.

-Tiens...et par la même occasion...Bonjour à toi aussi!!! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Drago prends le petit pain et le dévore avec la même voracité. Une fois toutes les assiettes vidées, le blond pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-Ouhhh c'était bon!!! Rien que pour ça j'adore le monde des vivants!!!

Je lui souris et à mon grand étonnement il me rend ce sourire!! Après s'être essuyé la bouche, il se tourne vers moi, et me dit avec un grand sourire:

-Alors Harry t'es prêt? On va aller lui casser la gueule à ce vieux con?

-Déja?

-Pourquoi pas? En fait il faudra que tu me dises tout ce que tu connais sur lui, par exemple si tu as déjà découvert certains Horcruxes...

-Mais comment es tu au courant des Horcruxes?

-Harry!! Ma mission consiste à ramener ce trou du cul à l'au de là!! Mon supérieur n'allait pas me laisser sans les détails les plus croustillants...

-Ton supérieur?

-Oui Harry! Comme je l'ai dis il y a quelques jours, je suis un Shinigami de la Soul Socity, la base des Shinigamis. La Soul Socity possede 13 divisions de Shinigamis. Moi je fais partie d'une d'entre elles. Mon Taichou ou si tu veux mon Capitaine, m'a donné comme mission de m'occuper de Voldemort...T'imagines quand même pas qu'il allait laisser son lieutenaunt sans les détails de la mission!!

-Tu...tu...tu es un lieutenant?

-Ouais!! Même que j'ai vite été nommé à ce poste car le précedent lieutenant a été nommé Capitaine de la 5 ème division...M'enfin ne t'embrouilles pas avec ces détails...Dis moi plutôt où vous en êtes avec les Horcruxes?

-Deux ont déja été détruits il ne reste plus que 5 Horcruxes, on est en train de faire des recherches afin de trouver le moyen de s'en débarrasser...

-C'est étrange, moi j'ai l'impression qu'il y en a plus...

-Comment ça, tu as l'impression?

-Je suis un Shinigami maintenant! Je peux sans difficulté détécter les âmes, qu'elles soient dans leur entièreté ou pas...Viens avec moi un peu, on va aller vite chercher quelques fragments de l'âme car je les sens tout près...

Sur ces mots, Drago se leva et quitta la table avec moi à ses trousses. On rentra dans sa chambre et là il se retourna et me regarda.

-Ca sera plus facile pour moi de me transformer en Shinigami pour trouver ce qu'on cherche!

Il sortit un collier avec une tête de mort de ses poches et avec ce lequel il toucha son torse. A ce moment un courant d'air glacial traversa la piéce et le corps de Drago tomba en arrière dans le canapé mais en même temps il y avait un autre Drago là devant moi habillé avec un kimono noir et un sabre qu'il portait à sa ceinture. Alors voilà à quoi ressemblent le Shinigamis...Je dois avouer que ça le rend que plus séduisant... Il me regarde et souri.

-La classe ce kimono non??

-Oui...Alors on fait quoi maintenant?

-On se met à la recherche des Horcruxes bien sûr!!

Et c'est sur ces mots que le Shinigami de mon coeur sort de la pièce en courant, je suis stupéfait par sa vitesse et j'essaie tant bien que mal de le suivre, mais je n'y arrive pas! Il a dû s'en rendre compte car il rigole mais ralentit malgré tout. Je décide de l'impressioner à mon tour alors je me mets à utiliser les techniques apprises lors de mon enseignement Shaoling et je le ratrappe sans plus de difficulté. Il est étonné.

-Alors comme ça tu utilises le pouvoir des Shaoling et tu ne m'en a rien dis??

-Si je te dis tout maintenant, je n'aurai plus grand chose à te dire plus tard...

-Alors si j'ai bien compris tu as des choses à me dire? Intérressant!! Allez, continuons notre recherche.

Il accélère de nouveau et je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à le suivre malgré mon pouvoir, alors il revient près de moi et me prends la main.

-Pour aller plus vite!!

C'est La seule explication qu'il me donne.

Je me sens tiré vers l'avant, je dois reconnaître que la sensation de la vitesse me fait très plaisir. Nous passons à côté des gens et ils n'ont pas le temps de nous voir c'est extraordinaire!! Drago fait un drôle de geste avec sa main et soudainement des sortes de fils apparaîssent devant nous. Il saisi l'un d'entre eux,dont sa couleur noire le différencie des autres. Ce fil nous conduit quelque part et Drago me traîne aussitôt vers la Salle des Objets Perdus. On rentre et on continue à suivre le fil...Soudain une statue se dresse devant nous et le fil semble s'arrêter à la tête de cette statue ou est posé un diadème. Ma cicatrice me brûle et je m'en rends compte que c'est l'Horcruxe. Je lève la baguette.

-Accio Horcruxe!!... Merde il ne se passe rien!! On devra sans doute devoir affronter des sortilèges noirs pour le récupérer... M'exclame je.

-Mais non...il y a plus facile Harry, ne te casses pas la tête!! Regardes!

Il tire un peu sur le fil et le diadème vient vers nous. Il se retourne pour me regarder avec un sourire.

-C'est pas plus facile comme ça? Laisse moi, je vais le détruire plus vite!!

Il sort le sabre de sa ceinture, c'est un sabre magnifique ou un dragon majestueux est gravé dans la lame rendue blanche par les reflets!! Cependant au lieu de dégainer le sabre comme je m'y attendais, Drago tourne le manche vers l'Horcruxe et touche le diadème. Une lumière envahit l'espace durant quelques secondes ensuite un cri de douleur s'échappe du diadème qui tombe devant nos pieds...Drago le ramasse sans attendre.

-Et voilà!! Un Horcruxe en moins!! Harry, donne-moi ce collier que tu as dans ta poche!! Celui qui est entouré dans un tissus en velours!!

-Mais comment, comment sais tu pour ...

Ensuite, je voit un fil noir comme le précédent qui dépasse de ma poche ou se trouve le médaillon de Serpentard. Je souris alors que Drago tient le fil dans sa main.

-Je cherchais le moyen de le détruire mais puisque tu sembles savoir comment faire sans te blesser!!... Tiens!

Je sors le médaillon de ma poche et le lui tends, la même cérémonie se répète. Ensuite nous quittons la Salle. Deux Horcruxes ont été éliminés en une journée et en moins d'une heure!! Je suis mon ange partout ou il va...il faudrait qu'à jour je trouve le courage de lui dire mes sentiments...Et j'ai plutôt interêt à me grouiller!!!

Le blond se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, sans comprendre je le suis. Je le voies se diriger vers le rebord et une peur me saisit. C'est pas parce que s'est un Shinigami qu'il doit jouer avec mes nerfs comme ça!! C'est vrai quoi!! D'abord il meurt, je tombe dans une salle dépression ensuite il revient tout d'un coup et à presque détruit la Grande Salle en se mettant dans un salle état. Après il passe plusieurs jours à dormir, à se demander s'il avait l'intention de se réveiller...Il fini par se réveiller pour engloutir notre repas, se change en Shinigami sexy devant moi, me prends par la main pour aller plus vite, me fait des sourires divins et m'appelle par mon prénom!!! Et maintenant il est là au bord de la tour et regarde le vide avec envie...

Il tourne son regard vers moi et me souris de nouveau! Ca fait déjà plus de trois fois qu'il me sourit en une journée, c'est un record ma parole!! Avec ses mains il fait quelques gestes, rendus flous par la rapidité du mouvement et trois fils noirs appaîssent de nouveau dans la main de Drago. Avec une autre mouvement souple il tire sur ces fils qui semblent s'approcher de plus en plus de lui. J'observe les fils comme hypnotisé, l'un d'entre eux ne semble pas bouger et le Serpentard n'essaie même pas de le forcer à venir comme il fait avec les autres. Au bout de certaines minutes, je distingue deux formes s'approcher de l'horizon. L'une d'entre elles et plutôt brillante et l'autre est beaucoup plus petite et noirâtre. Elles s'approchent de plus en plus et une douleur aigüe traverse ma cicatrice. Drago avait déjà préparé son sabre et s'apprêtait a passer l'acte.Tois minutes plus tard, les deux horcruxes avaient rejoint l'au-de-là.

-Alors ca va plutôt bien non? On en a déjà détruit quatre!!

-Tu les a détruis Drago...

-Il ne reste plus qu'une seule avant d'aller tuer Voldemort...

-Et tu attends quoi? Tu la tiens par ce fil non??

-Oui mais l'ennui c'est qu'elle se trouve dans un endroit délicat Harry...Ne m'en veux pas, j'y suis contraint...

Drago tire sur le dernier fil en un coup sec et une douleur infernale me brouille le regard tandis que je sens ma cicatrice brûler...Ensuite c'est le noir, je ne vois plus rien, je ne sens plus rien...J'entends juste la voix de Drago qui me parle, il semble inquiet, il me dit des mots rassurants pour me calmer. Je m'évanouis.

_Et voilà!!! Non c'est pas le dernier chapitre_

_Mais le prochain tardera aussi..._

_Ne m'en voulez pas... C'est mes cours qui pompent tout mon temps libre!_

_Quelques réfléxions sur ce chapitre:_

_Je sais que les Horcruxes ont étés détruies trop vite, mais pour la fic, elles ne sont que des détails_

_donc je n'ai pas trop voulu m'attarder dessus... Sinon je suis aussi consciente que pour le moment je "détaille"_

_un peu trop le nouveau Dray mais le tour de Ryry viendra bientot...On garde le meilleur pour la fin!!_

_La suite est en cours d'écriture et il faudrait aussique je puisse contacter ma béta pour la corréction et ensuite vous l'aurez! Promis!_

_Laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!_

_Bisous et merci d'avoir lu!_


	7. Souvenirs, souvenirs

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard considérable que j'ai pris pour cette fic..._

_Il se trouve que je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles de ma béta depuis un bon bout de temps..._

_Mais comme je suis restée toujours sans nouvelles d'elle, d'ailleurs je la comprends car ce derniers temps elle doit être trop occupée_

_avec le "ptit nouveau" (et il faut l'avouer que le décalage horaire n'aide pas beaucoup), j'ai décidé d'envoyer quand même la suite..._

_Je vous préviens, moi et l'orthogarphe ça fait deux...Mais j'ai quand même fait un effort._

_Je m'excuse donc d'avance des fautes que vous allez trouver._

_Je remercie tous ceux qui suivent la fic: Merci beaucoup!_

_Bonne lecture!_

**Mon Shinigami Bien Aimé**

Chapitre 6: Souvenirs, souvenirs...

Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort. Harry a perdu connaissance...Je dois me dépêcher de l'amener à l'infirmerie. Je me penche et je passe une main dérrière son dos tandis que je place l'autre en dessous de ses genoux. Je le souléve et je suis étonné de son poids! Je me mets à courrir à travers tout le château à la recherche de l'infirmerie tout en essayant de proteger au maximum mon fragile fardeau.

Dans ma course, je crois apercevoir Blaise et les autres. Ils se mettent immédiatement à me suivre mais n'y arrivent pas. Une fois arrivé à destination, l'infirmière me montre un lit ou déposer Harry. Je suis en train de le déposer quand la porte s'ouvre avec fracas et Hermione et Ron viennent en ma diréction. Hermione me dépasse pour arriver près du brun toujourd incoscient alors que Ron, m'attrape par l'épaule.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? Pourquoi est il dans cet état?

-On est partis à la recherche des Horcruxes et on les a détruites...

-...non...c'est pas vrai...Dray les a toutes détruites seul...

Je me retourne et je regarde Harry parler dans son sommeil...

Les autres lévent le yeux et me regardent complétements ébahis.

-Ben quoi...Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ça?

-Tu as détruit les Horcruxes en très peu de temps et en plus tu n'as même pas étais blessé...Tu dois être très fort maintenant... Marmonna Blaise avec des yeux en soucoupe.

-M'enfin...Non...C'est...C'est surtout grâce à mes pouvoirs de Shinigami...C'est pas grand chose vous savez...Suffit de savoir comment s'y prendre... Balbuties je.

-Tu me surprendras toujours Drago, voilà que tu nous fais le modéste maintenant! Ricana Pansy.

Je souris à cette remarque, c'est vrai qu'avant je me serais vanté d'un tel expoit devant toute l'école mais j'ai changé et j'en suis content! Non, c'est pas mon caractère qui a changer comme pourraient le croire pas mal de personnes...

J'ai changer ma façon de faire. Avant, lorsque j'étais sous l'emprise de mon père, j'étais obligé d'agir en bon Malfoy... Je faisais donc semblant...Je cachais ma véritable personnalité sous l'ironie et une grande gueule que beaucoup détestent... J'avoue que j'étais très convaicant! Si mon père savait, si seulement il avait fait connaissance avec mon vrai moi, il se serai arraché les cheveux! Mais je pense que ça sera aussi fait quand il verra ce que je suis devenu! La seule chose que je souhaite c'est qu'il soit rongé jusqu'à mort s'en suive par sa conscience... Mais je me trompe! Un homme qui veut mettre son fils unique aux griffes d'un fou furieux, ne peut pas avoir de remords... Heureusement je sais que ma mère n'est pas comme ça! Ca me fait une personne normale dans ma famille! Youpi c'est la fête!

Je regarde Potter, non, maintenant qu'on travaille ensemble c'est Harry... Je regarde donc Harry qui s'est finalement endormi comme un bien heureux. Il semblait tellement inquiet quand je l'ai revu, je me souviens aussi qu'il me regardait d'une drôle de façon..."_ Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point tu m'as manquer... " _C'est ce qu'il m'a dit lorsqu'il m'a ramener à l'infirmerie le jour de mon arrivée ici... Je suis troublé par cette phrase... Merde! Il est en train de se passer quelque chose que je ne peux contrôler et je sais que c'est pas bien... Je sors de l'infirmerie tel une tornade, les deux Gryffis restent près de leur ami mais mes deux amis à moi ont remarqué un changement et décident de me suivre. J'accélere le pas, je les entends qui m'appelent mais je les ignore, j'ai besoin de réfléchir seul. Je commence à courrir et j'entends les pas s'accélerer derière moi. Ils lachent pas l'affaire! J'accélere encore et je me dirige vers le lac. Mes poursuivants ont dû abandonner. Je m'approche d'un vieux chêne où j'avais l'habitude de venir réfléchir lorsque j'étais encore élève de Poudlard et surtout vivant! Faut savoir que nous les Shinigamis, nous sommes pas vraiment ce qu'on appele des morts... Certes une grande partie de nous ont vécus et sont morts dans ce monde. Mais nous sommes tout simplement des anges au service de l'au de là... Certains d'entre nous même, naissent dans notre monde le Seireitei... Enfin bref je pourrais passer ma vie, façon de parler, à parler des Shinigamis mais je n'ai pas vraiment le temps pour ça! Je m'assoieds par terre dos contre le vieux chêne et je m'assoupis. Ca fait du bien!

Flash Back

* * *

_-Quoi devenir Shinigami?_

_-Oui! Tu as les qualités des Shinigamis! Tu viendras avec nous à la Soul Society pour ton entraînement et tu seras logé au Seireitei! Je suis sûre que Yamamoto acceptera! Ton énorme potentiel ne le laissera pas indifférent! _

_-La Soul Society? Le Seireitei? Et c'est qui ce Yamamoto? Ecoute Rukia t'es bien gentille mais tu vas trop vite! Je ne comprends que dalle à ton charabia!_

_-Il a raison Rukia, tu t'emportes! Explique lui bien! Intérvint Ichigo avant de se tourner vers moi. Ecoute petit fais pas la même erreur que moi! Prends le temps de réflechir aux conscéquences! Etre Shinigami c'est pas tous les jours la joie!_

_-Et c'est censé me rassurer ça?_

_-Ichigo espece de crétin congénital la fermes! Ne me dis pas que l'humble tâche du Shinigami ne te plait pas! Hurla Rukia, j'avoue que ces deux me font très rire, on dirait un vieux couple!_

_-C'est toi qui devrais la fermer! Tu me soûles à toujours me hurler des ordres comme ça sale peste! Voilà tu sauves les gens d'une mort certaine et douleureuse et ensuite t'es traité comme de la merde! Non mais!_

_Sur ces paroles de Ichigo, la brunette se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire!_

_-C'est pour ça que je te dis de venir t'entraîner à la Soul Society et te faire nommer Shinigami! Comme ça tu ne seras pas remplaçant et donc pas traîté comme de la merde!_

_La tête que tire Ichigo en ce moment me fait exploser de rire! C'est vrai cette fille ne manque pas de culot et elle a du répondant! On dirait une Serpentarde..._

_-Je sais pas trop...Il faut avouer que tout va trop vite pour moi! D'abord je me fait tuer par Voldemort, j'apprends que je suis un fantôme, je me fais attaquer par un... Hollow c'est comme ça qu'on dit? Et pour finir vous faites votre apparition pour me dire que j'étais pas censé mourir et qu'on peut en quelque sorte remédier à ça si je deviens Shinigami, ou un ange de la mort...Tu crois que c'est une décision facile à prendre?_

_-Pourtant tu dois décider Drago... Tu ne pourras pas rester ici éternellement ... Et puis tu as l'opportunité de devenir Shinigami! Décides toi! Soit tu accéptes la proposition que t'a fait Rukia soit on exorcise ton âme et tu seras alors envoyer au Rukongai, le quartier pauvre ou résident les âmes des défunts... Il faut te décider maintenant! Malgré ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, être Shinigami c'est pas plus mal que ça finalement tu sais! Seulement c'est difficile pour moi qui dois gérer entre les deux mondes!_

_-Ichigo a raison Drago! Et puis tu pourras nous être d'une grande aide! On a besoin des gars comme toi à la Soul Society! Renchérit Rukia._

_-D'abord je voudrais que vous m'expliquez certaines choses! C'est quoi le Seireitei? C'est qui Yama-chose? Et finalement si jamais j'accepte votre offre, c'est une supposition, à quel genre d'entraînement aurais je droit?_

_-Bon je vais laisser Rukia t'expliquer tout ça, moi même je connais pas tous les détails! Répondit Ichigo._

_-Le Seireitei, c'est le quartier où vivent les Shinigamis. Il est protégé par treize divisions, chacune spécialisée dans un domaine. L'ensemble de ces treize divisions est appelé le Gotei 13. Chaque division a un capitaine et un lietenant ou vice capitaine! Yamamoto est le capitaine de la première division et également le chef du Gotei 13, c'est donc lui qui méne la dance dans la Soul Society si tu veux... Et si jamais tu accéptes de devenir Shinigami, tu pourras soit entré dans l'académie qui te formera soit un Shinigami renomé ou même plusieurs voudront s'occuper de ton entraînement! Cette dernière proposition me semble plus plausible étant donné que tu as un pouvoir immense, c'est clair ils se disputeront pour pouvoir t'entraîner et te prendre dans leurs divisions!_

_Wouawou! Si un manuel du parfait Shinigami existe, je suis sûr que Rukia l'a bouffer! Elle me rappele Granger d'ailleurs! Bon je vais pas me plaindre non plus!_

_-Une dernière question, si jamais je refuse, c'est une supposition aussi, que m'arrivera-t-il au Rukongai? _

_Eh oui je dois envisager toutes les possibilités et choisir celle qui me convient le mieux!_

_-Là je peux te répondre! Tu vivras dans le Rukongai paisiblement et sans aucun souci! Puis avec le temps tu t'ennuieras! Et le plus important, tu n'auras absolument aucun souvenir de ton vivant! Intervient Ichigo._

_J'analyse rapidement les possibilités qui me sont présentées, donc si j'ai bien compris je pourrais vivre, façon de parler, paisiblement et pauvrement dans le Rukongai et finir par mourir, façon de parler aussi, d'ennui. Ou bien j'ai le choix d'aller dans le Seireitei, m'entraîner durement, devenir Shinigami, appartenir à une division et faire des missions genre traquer des Hollows dans le monde des vivants, une possibilité de me venger... C'est clair c'est plus palpitant que de perdre mes souvenirs à jamais... Pourquoi j'hésite encore?_

_-Eh bien soyez fiers de vous car aujourd'hui, la Soul Society et le Gotei 13 viennent de gagner un nouveau membre dans leurs rangs! Allons-y! Répondis je avec un large sourire!_

_-On dirait qu'il est pressé maintenant! Dit Rukia en riant._

_Soudainement une porte coulissante et avec des motifs japonais apparaît devant nous. Nous la traversons tous les trois et nous nous retrouvons dans un couloir sombre... Aprés vérification c'est plutôt un tunnel dégeu... On se met à courrir comme si on avait la mort au trousses! J'entends un bruit sourd derrière moi comme si quelque chose de lourd s'était laissé tomber à même le sol et se mettait à ramper, c'est au moment ou je m'apprête à tourné la tête pour voir ce qui s'est passé que la voix de Ichigo me parvient._

_-Il ne faut surtout pas s'arrêter maintenant! Accélere Drago sinon il te dévorera!_

_Il n'a pas besoin de me le répeter que je me mets à courrir encore plus vite! D'ailleurs ça m'ettone comment est ce que je fais pour courrir aussi vite moi? J'arrive même à ratrapper les deux Shinigamis qui avaient pourtant une avance considérable. Enfin, après avoir courru un certain moment, du genre à cracher ses poumons une fois arrêtés, nous arrivons à déstination. Et là je reste bouche bée! C'est tout simplement magnifique! Les bâtisses sont superbes! Elles dégagent quelque chose d'aristocratique... Je sens que je vais beaucoup m'y plaire!_

_Les deux Shinigamis me regardent avec un sourrire devant mon air totalemement ébahit! Mais je n'y peux rien moi! C'est joli! _

_-Tu viens Drago? Nous allons voir Yamamoto! Me dit Rukia._

_-Déja? Il est au courrant que je suis ici au moins? Répondis je avec une certaine crainte..._

_-Yamamoto sais tout ce qui arrive à l'intérieur du Seireitei et du Goteï 13. Réplique cette dernièrre avec un sourrire._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Drago t'as peur? Me demande Ichigo avec un air amusé sur son visage..._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux, je ne suis pas Potter moi! Oui j'aie peur!_

_-C'est qui Potter? Me demande de nouveau Ichigo avec un sourrire pas net._

_-C'est le Sauveur du monde sorcier si tu veux...On va, enfin on allait à la même école..._

_-Le monde sorcier? Te fous pas de moi petit! Tout le monde sait que les sorciers ça n'existe pas voyons..._

_-Mais t'es complétement débile ou quoi? Tu es un Shinigami de remplacement! Tu voies les esprits et tu pourchasses les Hollows! Et tu va me dire que tu ne croies pas aux sorciers!_

_-Vu de cet angle là...Oui t'as raison pourquoi pas après tout!_

_Tout le long de cette discussion,durant laquelle j'ai tenter de décrire le monde magique à Ichigo, nous marchions et nous nous retrouvons devant une bâtisse encore plus impressionnante que les autres. Les immenses portes s'ouvrent de l'intérieur et Rukia m'encourage d'un geste de la main à y entrer. Une immense salle où le marbre blanc régne en maître. Tout au fond de la salle se trouve un siége ou plutôt un thrône sur lequel est installé comfortablement un veillard. Ce dernier me fait signe de m'approcher. _

_-Bonjour Drago, bienvenu au Seireitei et surtout dans le Goteï 13._

_-Quoi?_

_Une claque derrère la tête qui retentit dans la salle, je me retourne et jette un regard assassin à Rukia. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup?_

_-On ne dit pas "quoi" à Yamamoto Sama! _

_Et alors? C'est pas une raison pour me défoncer le crâne de cette manière! Non mais!_

_-Laisses Rukia... Tu ne dois pas t'emporter comme ça, il est nouveau et il lui faut du temps pour s'adapter!_

_Je me retourne et j'aperçois un mec étrange avec de longs cheuveux blancs qui me regarde en souriant avec un air niais sur le visage..._

_-Désolée Capitaine..._

_-Hein...Capitaine?Eh ben dites donc...Si lui est capitaine alors..._

_Si seulement vous auriez pu voir la scéne vous auriez applaudit..._

_A cet instant je me suis baissé à une vitesse hallucinante et j'ai reussi à eviter de justesse un coup de pied retourné, que la furie de service j'ai nommé Rukia, m'envoyait dans la figure... Mais elle est plutôt tenace la brunette car deux secondes après elle tentait désesperement de me foutre des claques...C'est bien ma veine...Alors que je dois passé un entretient sérieux avec Yamachose il faut que Rukia veuille me trucider... Euhh il se passe quoi si je me fais tuer une seconde fois?_

_-Tu dois le respect à Jûchiro Sama! Ne lui parles pas comme ça! _

_-Rukia arrêtes ça! _

_Tenta de crier le Sama en question mais son ton malade n'eut aucun effet...Et Rukia continuait à vouloir me foutre des claques, lorsqu'une main stoppa son mouvement. Je levais mon regard et j'aperçus deux yeux bleus me fixer. Ensuite le regard se tourna vers Rukia._

_-Je pourrais te faire punir pour non obéissance aux ordres donnés par ton supérieur et Capitaine...Mais je pense que ça ira ...Contrôle toi la prochaine fois Kuchiki!_

_-...Oui! Désolée Capitaine Hitsugaya._

_-Hn... Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois des excuses._

_Sur ces mots Rukia se retourne vers moi et s'excuse timidement... Moi je suis sur le cul! Il a suffit de quelques paroles de la part d'un autre Shinigami à peine plus âgé que moi pour qu'elle s'arrête... Cependant ce Shinigami n'est pas comme les autres, si j'ai bien compris il est Capitaine et à mon avis le malade aussi...Tout comme Yamamoto...Ce qui me fait dire ça c'est qu'ils sont les seuls dans la piéce à porter un uniforme différent de Rukia et Ichigo. La voix de Yamachose non Yamamoto, me parvient._

_-Alors jeune homme...Si mes informations sont correctes...Tu n'étais pas sencé mourir et je voies en toi une grande force..._

_Je n'ose pas l'interrompre...Donc je reste la à soutenir son regard sans même daigner à baisser les yeux comme l'ont fait tous les autres, sauf bien sûr les deux Capitaines. Après un long moment, beaucoup trop long, le grand Capitaine continua._

_-Les temps changent... Normalement pour adhérer le Goteï 13, il faut passer par l'Académie... Mais vu le pouvoir qui émmane de tout ton corps, cela risque d'être dangereux...Autrement dit, les enseignants de l'Académie ne peuvent rien pour toi...Cependant, pour le bien de tous, nous ne pouvons laisser un pouvoir pareil tomber dans les mains des Hollows. Voici donc ma décision... Tu suivras un entraînement intensif avec un des Capitaines afin d'être nommé Shinigami et ainsi garder l'équilibre entre le monde des vivants et des morts... _

_Un sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres... J'étais très heureux d'avoir trouvé un nouveau foyer, des nouveaux amis et une nouvelle "vie"... A ce moment, Ichigo et Rukia s'approchérent de moi avec un grand sourire. _

_-Félicitations! T'as dû l'impressionner le vieux! En tous cas bien joué!_

_Dit Ichigo en me tapant amicalement l'épaule. Puis juste après une furie brune se jette dans mes bras._

_-Ouais! Tu as réussi! On travaillera ensemble! Je te serais là quand tu aurais besoin de moi et n'hésite pas à me demander de l'aide si nécessaire... Je te montrerais les quartiers sympas..._

_Bon s'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt sympa mais elle a quand même déja fait une tentative d'assassinat sur ma personne... Je devrais me méfier de Rukia, elle pourra péter un câble à tout moment!_

_Entre temps Jûchiro Sama s'est approché de moi en me tendant une main dans laquelle il serra la mienne avec un sourire. Sourire qui a reussi a me toucher profondément. Sur le visage et les traits de Jûchiro Sama je peux lire beaucoup de choses positives comme la sérénité, la gentillesse et la douceur... Une pensée me traverse l'esprit, cet homme aurait très bien put faire un bon père, rassurant. Une sorte de père que j'aurais aimé avoir... Pas comme Lucius._

_-Toutes mes félicitations Drago... Je peux vous appeler Drago n'est ce pas?_

_-Oui biensûr! _

_-Je suis sûr que vous fériez un excellent Shinigami! J'aurais beaucoup aimé vous avoir dans ma division mais je ne pense pas être dans la capacité de vous fournir l'entraînement adéquat... Mais prenez quand même le temps de venir me rendre visite, vous pourriez me poser toutes les questions qui vous tracassent ou même simplement discuter ça me ferait plaisir!_

_-Ca sera avec plaisir, merci beaucoup!_

_Alors que je parlais avec Jûchiro Sama, une drôle de sensation parcourru mon corps, je retourna légérement le regard et j'apérçus des yeux turquoise me fixer, malgré tout leur détendeur ne s'approcha pas pour me féliciter comme les autres. Un mouvement de tête suivit d'un sourire discret, mais j'ai compris que s'était sa façon de me féliciter. Je lui répondis de la même manière, il semblait satisfait car le sourire subsistait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la sortie._

Fin du Flash Back.

* * *

Le bruit de pas s'approchant me sortent de mes pensés. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir Blaise et Pansy marcher vers ma diréction tous deux essouflés.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Dray?

Me demande ma meilleure amie les joues rougies par la course. Je les dévisage tous les deux avant de me relever d'un air las sur le visage.

-Qu'est ce qui pourrait ne pas y aller selon toi Pansy?

-Ne prends pas tes grands airs avec moi Drago, tu sais très bien que ça ne marche pas... Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui s'est passé?

-Dis moi ce que tu veux savoir ce serait plus rapide!

-C'est pas à moi de dire quoi que ce soit Drago! C'est toi et toi seul qui peux nous expliquer ce qui t'arrive...

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire...

-T'en aies sûr? Car moi j'ai des doutes tu voies!

-Non je ne voies pas Pansy! Je ne voies pas de quels doutes tu me parles et je m'en fiche totalement!

-Alors laisser moi éclairer ta lantérne! Moi je voies un grand doute surtout en la personne de Harry!

-Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me les gonfler avec Potter? Je n'aies rien avec lui! Et même si ça aurait été le contraire je ne voies pas en quoi ça te regarde!

-...Très bien, si c'est comme ça... Saches seulement que tu agis comme un gamin qui fuit ses résponsabilités!

Sur ces mots, Pansy me donne une gifle monumentale avant de nous tourner le dos à Blaise et à moi et de se diriger vers le château sans un regard en arrière. Nous restons là à la regarder s'éloigner sans prononcer un son jusqu'au moment ou on la perd de vue. Blaise tourne son sombre regard vers moi.

-Tu sais très bien qu'elle se fait du souci pour toi! Le fait que tu sois Shinigami ou pas ne va pas changer grand chose... Elle est comme ça notre Pansy!

-...Ouais mais elle aurait au moins pût éviter cette dispute...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... Elle est comme ça Pansy, elle mâche pas ses mots...Toi non plus d'ailleurs... Et encore, je trouve qu'elle a été sympa...Une gifle c'est pas grand chose! Elle aurait été capabler de bien pire...

-...Blaise, dis moi ce que tu veux savoir...

- Tout à l'heure lorsque tu es parti de l'infirmerie j'ai eut le temps de t'observer et j'ai compris que quelque chose te fait ...peur... Dis moi Dray...

Ce surnom, ce regard inquiet, je me retrouve à nouveau assis par terre dos contre le vieux chêne. Je tapotte le sol à mes cotés en faisant comprendre à Blaise de s'asseoir. Une fois tous deux installés je commence mon récit... Récit qui ne dure pas très longtemps, mon meilleur ami m'écoute sans m'intérompre et hoche la tête de temps en temps. La nuit est déja tombée lorsque nous décidons de rentrer au château. Devant les portes je m'arrêtes et Blaise se retourne pour me regarder.

-T'en fais pas, je ne dirais rien, de toute façon c'est à toi de te décider...Mais dépêche toi de le faire avant que la situation ne déraille pour de bon.


End file.
